Wolf Club
by PrettyLittleGleek
Summary: Santana is a werewolf. Brittany comes from a long line of werewolf hunters. They're in love, but they don't know each others secret. Will their love overcome their duties?
1. Chapter 1

Running. I'm running in a forest but I'm not running on two feet, I'm running on four. I can feel the breeze running through my fur. I'm panting hard and I can see my breath. My pack members are running beside me in a line with me in the middle. I give a quick bark letting my pack members know that they can break free and go do their own thing.

Puck, with his solid black fur, immediately runs after a squirrel he saw five minutes ago. Quinn, with her beautiful blonde fur, starts chasing after Rachel. I watch as Rachel sprints away with the wind running through her long brown fur. I let out a small chuckle thinking that no one would even be able to tell that Rachel just had her first change last week. I notice that Kurt doesn't stray away.

'_Why aren't you chasing after a rabbit or something like you always do?' _ I asked through my mind.

"_I'm just not in the mood."_ Kurt replies back.

Hmm that's weird.

"_Wanna talk about it?" "Not really."_

I don't know what's wrong with him, but it must be really serious if he doesn't want to talk about it.

I notice it's getting really dark outside and I promised Brittany I would take her out for ice cream tonight.

"_Alright guys it's time to bring it in, I have to go pick up Brittany." _I say

"_Aw come on, I've almost got it."_ Puck complains referring to the squirrel he was chasing.

"_And I've almost got her." _Says Quinn.

"_No you don't!" _Rachel giggles.

"_Guys come on, we have to go. Brit doesn't like it when I'm late."_

"_But San-_

"_COME ON!" _I growled sharply earning all of their attentions. "_I am the leader of this pack and I said we have to go."_

"_Ok" _They all said in unison.

"_Meet back up at the clearing." _I said.

A few minutes later Puck, Quinn and Rachel were all gathered in the clearing. Kurt and I had already phased back and changed back into our clothes.

"You're so whipped." Puck chuckled as he shifted back to his human form. He's always had a nice body with 6-pack abs and huge ass muscles, so he wasn't afraid to bare it all. Quinn and Rachel however were too engrossed in each other to notice.

"Guys come on, I just want to go home." Kurt said tiredly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, in shock of Kurt's strange behavior. I get him to talk about it eventually. Soon everyone was dressed and we all hopped into my car to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. I am now on my winter break so I can probably get a post out every other day. I'm not sure but don't worry I will keep all of your Brittana werewolf needs satisfied lol. I was thinking about making a chapter in Brittany's POV. It probably wont be the next chapter but maybe the chapter after that. Anyway give me your opinions on if you want a Brittany POV or not. I literally had a smile on my face the entire time I was writing this because it was so cute. But that could be because I'm a giant softie lol. Kay, on with the story lol.**

* * *

After I dropped everyone else off, I headed home to take a shower and get changed. I finished my hair and got in my car to go pick up Brittany. I parked the car in her driveway and walk up to ring the doorbell. I stop before my finger reaches the bell, feeling an uneasiness wash over me, and I smell an unfamiliar scent.

I look around not seeing anything, but feeling the presence of something nearby. I shrug it off but ring the doorbell hesitantly. When the door opens I'm graced with the most beautiful sight. Brittany is in the doorway wearing a baby blue T-shirt, which brought her eyes out wonderfully, a pair of black skinny jeans with black and blue Osiris tennis shoes.

"Hi," she says as she hugs me.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I ask as I let her go.

"Yes, I just need to get my jacket."

She went back inside the house while I waited outside, still feeling that uneasiness. Something's not right here. Brittany came back outside with her jacket on and a smile on her face.

"Ready." She said happily.

"Cool, lets go." I said.

"_Hey Puck, do you think you could check out the perimeter of Brittany's house?" _I sent out while opening the passenger door for Brittany.

"_Yea sure, any reason why?"_ He asked

"_There's a strange scent and presence over there and I can't tell what it is." _I explained as I got in the car.

"_Okay, I'll be over there and I'll let you know what I find."_

"_Thank you."_

We pulled up to the ice cream shop and I parked the car. I got out of my side and went over to open the car door for Brittany.

"Thank You." She said with a big smile as I took her hand.

We walked into the shop and Brittany immediately ran over to the ice cream tubs, and pressed her face to the glass.

"Do you know what flavor you want?" I asked.

"There's just so many," she said, " can I have a scoop of all of them?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"No, we don't want you to get a stomach ache." I chuckled

"Ok," she said with a slight pout, " I guess I'll have…Birthday Cake."

"Alright, two scoops of Birthday Cake." I said to the cashier.

The cashier got the ice cream and handed them to me. I gave them to Brittany and then pulled out my wallet to give money to the cashier. I paid and then Brittany and I walked out of the shop. Brittany started to walk towards my car when I grabbed her free hand and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"San, where are we going?" She asked confused.

"It's a surprise." I said. "Did you really think I would take you out for _just _ice cream?" I asked.

"Kinda." Brittany replied.

"Well, I didn't." I said "But don't worry, you'll like this surprise." I said with a smile.

After a few minutes we reached our destination. I heard Brittany gasp in shock. I looked over to her and she had a large smile on her face. In front of us was a large pond filled with ducks and I had a blanket set up right at the edge of the pond with a basket full of breadcrumbs.

"San, you remembered." Brittany said on amazement.

"Well of course I remembered, when we first met, ducks were ALL you talked about" I said with a nervous smile.

"It's so pretty." Brittany said.

"Come on lets go sit down."

We sat down on the blanket and looked across the lake at the ducks and the beautiful sunset. I turned around and looked at Brittany and smiled. After a few minutes she noticed my staring and turned around with a smile similar to mine.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"I know that I said sex wasn't dating but," I hesitated "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany smiled a smile that could put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend!" She said as she jumped on me while attacking my lips.

I moaned as the kiss started to get heated. Brittany ran her tongue over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues instantly started battling for dominance. Just as her hand slowly started to inch it's way up my shirt, my cell phone started to buzz.

"Ugh who the hell is calling me?" I said as I picked up my phone. "What?"

"Well hello to you too." Puck said while chuckling.

"What do you want, this is not the time Puck."

"Just thought you would be interested in what I found at Brittany's house, but if you don't wanna know then that's fine." He said.

"No, I want to know." I sighed. "I'll be there in about 20 minutes." I hung up the phone and turned towards Brittany.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go." I told her apologetically.

"Why?" She asked with a pout.

"Puck has an emergency he needs help with." I said.

She looked at me weird. "Are you going to go have sex with him?" She asked sadly.

"What? No, of course not." I said "You're my girlfriend now, I'm not going to do that to you."

"Promise?" She asked holding her pinky in the air.

"Promise." I said with a smile.

"Come on let's get out of here." I said.

I grabbed the blanket and the basket and we headed back to my car. I put the stuff in the trunk and went to open the passenger side door for Brittany. She got in and I closed the door and then went and got in on my side. We drove to her house in a comfortable silence. When we were at her house, I once again got out the car first and went to open Brittany's door. I walked her up to her door and gave her a kiss goodnight. I waited till she had locked the door to go back to my car. On my way to the car I noticed the uneasiness and weird scent from earlier had gone away. "I wonder what Puck found," I thought as I drove back to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a feeling Santana's POV was pretty boring, for this chapter, until the very end. I don't know why but that's in my opinion. Yours might be different, but if it is boring I'm completely sorry. I had trouble writing this for some reason. Anyway enjoy the story and feel free to review even if it's to tell me that you hate everything about it lol. Reviews make me happy and they feed all the Brittana love.**

* * *

I pulled up to my house and I immediately saw Puck's car in the driveway. I parked the car and got out. I walked up to Puck's car and saw that it was empty. Figures, he couldn't wait for me to get home. I walked into the house and up to my room where I saw Puck sitting on my bed.

"Seriously, you couldn't wait?"" I asked, "You know I don't like it when you break into my room."

"I didn't break into you're room." He said, "I climbed up the tree next to your bathroom." He finished with a smile.

"Smart ass."

"Thank you, are you sure wanna hear what I found because," He sniffed, "It smells like you and Brittany were getting pretty heavy."

I blushed. "Shut up and just tell me what you found."

"Well you were right, the smell was foreign, but it was definitely the smell of a wolf."

I whipped my head up. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," he nodded, "and the smell traveled further up her house and into her bedroom."

"What!" I asked furious, "So, not only was there some bastard sneaking around Brittany's house. They were in her room too?"

"Yea," He said nervously, "And I tried to follow the scent out into the woods, but I lost it about a mile out."

I sighed. "Thank you Puck."

"Hey no problem, but when are we going to go find this punk." He asked.

"I don't know." I said while looking at the window "We don't even know who it is and I had no idea there were even any other wolves out here besides us."

"I'll just go back to Brittany's house and watch over it for the night." I said.

"Do you want any company?" Puck asked.

"Thanks, but you've done enough. Go get some rest."

"Okay, but let me know if you need me there." He said seriously as he started to climb out my window.

"Okay, and Puck?"

"Yea?" He said as he put a leg out the window.

"Take the stairs please." I said.

"Right." He said with a smile as he stepped back in my room.

"Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek. "For everything."

"No problem. What's a second in command for?" He said as he hugged me.

I laughed as I walked him down the stairs and out the door.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" He asked as he got in his car.

"Yes I'm sure, go home."

"Ok." He said "Bye"

He waved as he drove down the street. I watched his car as it drove out of sight and shook my head. I walked behind my house into the woods and stripped my clothes off. I felt the warmth rushing through my body as I shifted into my wolf form. I started to dash through the woods on my way to Brittany's house.

I got to her house in about 10 minutes and I sat behind a row of trees that faced her window. That's weird, her lights are still on and it's like midnight. I stepped a bit closer to get a better look and right as I did she appeared in front of her window. I immediately stopped in my tracks. She was looking right at me with a shocked face. A shocked face that instantly turned into anger. I didn't know how to react so I ran back to my house as fast as I could.

Why did she look angry? Did she know who I was?

**

* * *

**

As I finish this chapter it is about 3 in the morning, and I am tired, so I'm not entirely sure if this is a good chapter or not. But nevertheless I got it done and right now it looks good to me. So….yea Please review and feed the Brittana love machine. LOL that sounded dirty. Ok I'm going to sleep now. PEACE


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the late posting. I would have posted earlier, but I got distracted by all of the wonderful presents under my tree lol. Well I hope you all have/had a very wonderful Christmas. And to answer some questions; No Brittany is not a wolf and there will be sex, just not now haha. Maybe in a couple chapters, I haven't made up my mind yet.**

* * *

Brittany's POV

I close the door and lean up against it. Wow, I'm Santana's girlfriend. She's my girlfriend. This is the best day of my life. I walk into my living room with a smile on my face and I see my mother, father, little sister, Jaime, and older brother, Chase, sitting around and talking.

"What's going on?" I asked and turned to my brother, "I thought you were out in Germany."

"Yea, well the Dalton pack got annihilated by the Chasers." My mother said.

"Are you here for good?" I asked.

"No, I'm not." He sighed, "I still have to check out a complaint about animal killings out in France." He looked around. "I'm only here now because I was notified about wolf appearances out in Lima."

I whipped my head up. "What?"

Chase nodded. "And not just one either. I'm talking like a dozen."

"A dozen?" I screeched, "How did we not know that?" I turned to my mom and dad.

My dad shrugged, "We don't know. They must be smart enough to stay under radar."

"Oh god, this isn't good." I mumbled.

The conversation about the wolves went on for about an hour and a half before we called it a day. We made a plan to snake out the woods for any clues as to where and who the wolves might be. I went up to my room to change into my pajamas and as I went to close the curtains I saw a big brown wolf standing outside my window. I was confused as to why there was a wolf outside, but then I immediately snapped out of it and my confusion was replaced by anger. Before I could do anything the wolf dashed out into the woods. I ran out my room and into the hallway.

"Dad! Chase!" I yelled out, "I just saw one of the wolves."

"Are you sure?" Chase asked.

"Yes." I snapped, "I've been doing this long enough to tell the difference between a werewolf and a regular wolf."

My dad, Chase and I all ran into the basement to get our supplies. My dad got the shotgun. Chase got the crossbow, and I got the handgun filled with silver bullets. We ran out the front door and I led them around the back of the house.

"Ok, I saw it around here somewhere." I told them.

"We should split up." My dad said.

Chase and I nodded and we all ran into separate directions. I ran straight out into the woods and slowly started to check my surroundings. I looked around, but I saw nothing. I started to turn back around when I heard something move to the left of me. I instantly turned, and when I did a giant wolf leapt up on me. I struggled to get it off of me but I had no luck. It was biting and clawing at me while I tried to reach my gun. I finally got hold of my gun and was able to shoot it off into the wolf's stomach. The wolf fell limp on me and I rolled it off onto the ground. After a few minutes of catching my breath, my dad and Chase ran up towards me.

"Are you ok?" My dad asked, "We heard the gun go off."

I nodded and pointed to the wolf on the ground next to me.

"This is your wolf?" Chase asked while making sure it was actually dead.

I got up and when I got a good look at the wolf I cursed.

"No, it's not." I said, "The one I saw had brown fur, this one's black."

"Looks like you were right." My dad said, addressing Chase.

"Well, does this mean we don't have to go out tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, I'll go out just to make sure there aren't anymore, but you don't have to come." Chase said.

"Well what do we do with this one?" I asked pointing to the wolf on the ground, "We can't just leave it here."

"We have to burn it." My dad said, "But we can't do it here because of all the tree's."

"How about up at the creek?" Chase said.

"Yea, it's the middle of the night so no one will be out anyway." I said.

"You're right, but Chase and I will take care of it." My dad said while looking at me, "I want you to go clean up that cut and get some rest." He finished while nodding to my shirt.

I looked down and noticed that there was a big blood spot on my shirt. I lifted up my shirt and was met with a big gash running across my stomach.

"How did I not feel that?"

"Cuz you like the terminator." Chase chuckled.

"That doesn't make any sense, the terminator was a robot." I said.

"Well maybe you're a robot."

I shook my head while laughing. "Just help dad with the wolf. We don't want him straining anything."

"Hey." My dad warned playfully, "I may be old, but I can still kick both your butts any day."

I laughed as I started to walk back to the house, but before I could leave we heard noise coming from below us. We looked down and saw that the wolf had changed to it's human form.

"Oh my god." I said, "I know him."

"My dad and Chase looked at me, "You do?" They asked in unison.

I nodded my head. "That's Dave Karofsky. He goes to McKinley."

My dad and Chase looked at each other, "This isn't good." Chase said, "If he's a wolf, ther's a good chance other people at your school are too."

I looked at my dad and he had a grave expression on his face, "Poor Dave. He was such a good kid."

"Look Britt, why don't you just go home?" Chase said, "We got it covered."

"Yea, we'll talk about this later." My dad said while picking up Karofsky.

I nodded and slowly walked back to the house. My mom and sister were alseep so I went up to my room and examined the gash. It was pretty long but, luckily, not very deep. I cleaned it and bandaged it up. This will be hard to explain to Santana in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad you guys liked Britt's POV. I think I'm going to write it like this for a while. You know, switching back and forth between the two girl's POV. There won't be a pattern for them; I'll just switch them when the time feels right. I'm also going to add some other people's POV to fit in with the other stories plot lines. This story will be around for a while, so I'll have lots of time to think of ways to make it better but until then enjoy this chapter and review. And don't be afraid to tell me if you want certain characters to do certain things. I'm totally taking request for new storylines and if I can't make them happen in this story, they'll happen in another story.**

**

* * *

**

Santana's POV

After I ran back to my house, I shifted back to human form and changed back into my clothes. I went back into my house and saw my mother and father sitting in the living room.

"Care to explain where you were this time of night?" My mother asked in her "mom" tone.

"Just went out for a walk." I said.

"Don't lie to us _mija._" My father said.

I sighed, "Puck found a scent of an unknown wolf around Brittany's house, so I went over there to make sure it was safe. But then Brittany saw me, which is why I'm here now."

That caught both of their attentions.

"Is Brittany ok?" My mom asked.

"Never mind that. You said unknown wolf scent?" My father asked.

I nodded. "Did you guys know there were other wolves around here, because I didn't."

My mother and father looked at each other and then looked at me. "Tell her Pablo." My mother said after a few minutes.

"Tell me what?"

My father looked at me and said, "The Elders were informed of a new pack forming in Lima. All the members of the pack have been here for a while but they haven't officially formed until now. We're not sure if the pack is dangerous and we don't know who the members are yet."

"How long have you guys known about this?" I asked incredulously.

"A few weeks bu-

"A FEW WEEKS!" I shouted, "You've known that long and didn't think to tell me?"

"Now Santana, there's no need for shouting." My mother tried to reason.

"I'm sorry mami, but I think I should have been informed about this. As far as I knew, the pack and I were the only wolves left in Lima after the battle."

"I know and I'm sorry but, we need to make sure we have all the facts before we start jumping into things. And knowing you; you would have tried to find out who the pack members were as soon as we told you." My father said.

I stood in silence because I knew he was right, "Look this is a lot to process right now and I have school in a couple of hours, so I'm going to bed to at least get a semi-decent amount of sleep."

"We know. Sleep tight kiddo." My dad said as I started to go to my room.

Oh my god. Great, now I have to look out for that scent and try to figure out who this new pack is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Damn this was a long one. Ok, so the length of this chapter should make up for the shortness of the last chapter. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. Quick question though; a lot of people are asking me to write longer chapters and what I'm trying to do is write each chapter in one persons POV. So my question is: if a chapter were short would you guys like me to write two people's POV in the chapter to make it longer? Let me know and review please. Tell me anything you want.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I rolled out of bed and turned off my alarm clock. Oh my fucking god, it's 6 in the morning. Who was the idiot that invented school? I'll kill him. I slowly took a shower, put on my uniform, and did my hair and makeup. I was out the door at about 6:45 and I got in my car to drive to Brittany's house. But not before a quick stop to Starbucks. I pulled up to Brittany's house and she was sitting outside on the porch steps in her Cheerio's uniform.

"Hey sexy, need a ride?" I said with a smile.

She stood up and limped to my car. That's weird. I leaned over and opened the passenger side door. When she got in, she leaned over the center console and gave me a kiss.

"Hi." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked concerned, "You look like you're in some serious pain and you were limping."

"I'm fine." She said through a forced smile.

"You know, lying isn't a really good start to a relationship." Yes I know how hypocritical that sounds.

"I'm not lying." She said, "I'm fine, really."

"Ok, if you say so." I said as I pulled into the school parking lot.

I got out of the car and went over to open the passenger side door for Brittany. She thanked me with a kiss and took my hand. We walked in the school doors and went to our lockers. Already at my locker were Rachel, Puck, and Quinn.

"Hey guys, where's Kurt?" I asked.

"We don't know, we haven't seen him." Rachel said.

"Yea, you remember he wasn't feeling well so I guess he's home sick or something." Puck said.

"Yea I guess," I said, "I need you guys to come over to my place after Glee. I need to talk to you guys about something important." I told them.

They all nodded while Brittany looked at me confused. The bell rang and we all went to our first hour classes. Ugh, today's going to be a long day.

Finally, it's time for Glee. I wait for Brittany by the door to her last class and when she comes out I grab her hand to hold. She looks at me with a big smile.

"I could used to this whole being girlfriends thing." She said as we walked down the hall.

"Whoa, you guys are finally dating now?" Puck said as him, Rachel and Quinn caught up with us, "Took you long enough Lopez." He said.

"Oh fuck you." I said with a smile, "It's all about planning the right moment." I said while looking at Brittany with a smile.

"Yea, she took me to a pond with ducks. It was perfect." Brittany said with a smile identical to mine.

"Aw, you're going soft on us now San." Puck said.

"Leave them alone Noah." Rachel said, "I think it's cute."

"Yea, me two." Quinn interjected, "Plus it means we're free of hearing Santana whine about how she's sooo in love with Brittany and just hopes she loves her to." The three wolves chuckled while I blushed.

"Shut up." I said as they entered the Glee room.

When we entered the room however, Puck and I stopped dead in our tracks and looked at each other. Stopping the other three with us.

"_Do you smell that?" _Puck said.

"_Yes. It's the smell from Brittany's house."_ I said.

"_The wolf goes to our school."_ Puck said.

"_Obviously. But who is it?"_ I asked

"_I don't know there's too many people." _Puck said.

"San, why'd you guys stop?" Brittany asked me.

"I'm sorry B, I was just thinking about something." I told her. It wasn't a lie, really.

We all went and sat in our chairs at the top row, me next to Britt, Quinn next to Rachel, and Puck on the other side of me.

"_What were you guys talking about?"_ Quinn asked.

"_I'll tell you later at my house."_ I said and I saw her nod her head.

Just then Mr. Shue walked in with a grave expression on his face and somebody I didn't recognize trailing after him.

"Hey guys, I was just informed that David Karofsky will not be attending Glee anymore." He said.

"Why?" Mercedes asked, "He was a good singer. We could've won Nationals with his voice."

"I'll try not to think that you are implying that my vocals are not sufficient enough to help us win Nationals." Rachel piped up.

"Guys." Mr. Shue said. "David was killed last night."

The room immediately got silent and I felt Brittany stiffen beside me. I looked at her and she had a petrified look on her face.

I nudged her. "You ok?" I whispered.

She nodded her head. "Yea, I'm fine,"

Ok, now I'm fairly certain she's lied to me twice today. I let it slide though.

"What was he killed by?" Tina asked.

"He was shot in his stomach." Mr. Shue said. "Whoever did it tried to burn the body, but that didn't work out so well. His body was found out by the old creek."

"That's out by your house Brittany." I said while every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at her.

"That's horrible." She said quietly.

Okay, now I'm positive something's going on here. I'm going to get her to tell me what's up.

"Anyway, I didn't tell you this to bring you guys down or anything. I just thought you all should know, but now that that's done. I have someone to introduce to you guys." Mr. Shue said.

He pointed to the Blondie beside him, "This is Sam Evans and he's joining the club."

"Hi." Blondie said with a wave while staring at Rachel.

Quinn held onto Rachel a little tighter with an almost inaudible growl.

"_Easy Killer." _I said

"_I don't like the way he's staring at her." _Quinn replied.

"_Neither do I but control yourself." _

A scattered round of "hi" was said throughout the room.

"Well, after the news about Karofsky, I figured it was best to leave practice for another day. So you're all free to go home." Mr. Shue said.

Everyone got up out of their chairs and went to leave. I grabbed Brittany's hand and gave her a kiss. As I did that, I felt someone staring at me. I turned around and saw Artie staring at us intently.

"Take a picture, Wheels, it'll last longer." I growled and Puck, Quinn, and Rachel all laughed.

"_Easy Killer." _Quinn joked.

"_Fuck you." _I said.

Wheels just huffed and rolled out the door.

"Come on, let's get you home." I told Brittany.

"Can't we go to your house?" She asked.

"You know I would love that but I have to talk to the guys about something." I said.

"About what? What's so important?" She pouted.

"Just stuff." I said.

"You know lying isn't a really good start to a relationship." She mocked angrily.

"Aw come on Britt, don't be mad." I said.

"Whatever." She said as she dropped my hand and walked out the door.

I looked at Puck.

"_Don't worry about it. She'll get over it." _He thought since Mr. Shue and Blondie were still in the room.

I nodded and we all started to walk out the choir room. As we did, Puck and I stopped in our tracks once again. That smell. That unknown wolf smell. It was coming from Blondie. Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm in a happy mood today for some odd reason, so I decided to throw in Brittany and Santana's POV in this chapter to make it super long. Or at least longer than my other chapters. This is actually my favorite chapter so far. I got a little scared with myself when I wrote this lol, I hope you guys enjoy it. I know it seems like it's going a little slow but I promise things are gonna get better and it's gonna start to move faster. Just have some patience lol. So yea, read and enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

Santana's POV

After a car silent car ride to Brittany's house, I dropped her off and she was still giving me the silent treatment.

"B," I said. "Are you seriously that mad about this?"

"Yes San, I am." She said. "I just want to spend some time with you and you would rather spend time with your friends."

"You know that's not true Brittany." I said hotly. "You know I love you and I love spending time with you, but I just have to talk to them about something important."

"What's so important that you can't tell me?" She asked, finally looking at me with tears in her eyes.

I sighed and looked down. "I just can't tell you. Not yet at least."

"Fine, do what you want. I don't care." She said as she rushed out of the car.

Before I could say anything else, she slammed the car door in my face. I stared at her front door until I got a text from Puck asking if I was coming. I sighed and looked at Brittany's door again. I shut my phone and pulled out of her driveway and drove to my house.

When I got home I saw three cars parked in my driveway. I was confused. I knew one was Pucks and another belonged to Quinn, but who did the other one belong to. Quinn and Rachel drove here together. I got out of my car and went into my house. When I got inside I saw that Puck, Rachel, Quinn, my parents, and someone I didn't recognize were sitting in the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

My father pointed to the mystery person next him. "Santana, this is Ashley Sylvester. She is Sue's daughter."

I stared in shock. Wow, I didn't know Sue had a daughter. Not many of the Elders like to multiply the number of wolves. They usually leave that to the younger generations.

"Hi." I said as I shook her hand.

"Hi." She said a little shyly. She's kinda cute when she's nervous. Wait, what am I saying? I'm with Brittany; I shouldn't be thinking things like this.

"What's going on? Why is she here?" I asked. I saw Puck, Rachel, and Quinn nod in question. I guess no one told them anything yet.

"Well, Ashley is here to tell about some new information about the new pack forming." My mom said.

Puck, Rachel and Quinn looked at me confused. "What new pack?" Quinn asked.

My parents looked at me. "You didn't tell them _mija_?" My mother asked.

"I was going to when I got home. That's why I told them to come." I turned to my pack members. "I really wanted Kurt to hear this too, but seeing as how he's not feeling well I'll tell him later. There have been reports from the Elders about wolves forming a new pack in Lima." My pack looked at each other, then they looked at my parents for confirmation and they nodded their heads.

"Who are the wolves?" Rachel asked.

"We're not sure yet, but I have a feeling that the scent I found out by Brittany's house is one of the pack members." Rachel and Quinn looked confused, while Puck looked shocked.

"Are you saying the new kid and a bunch of other wolves are forming some kind of pack? And they're out here stalking Brittany's house?" Puck asked angrily.

"That's what I think." I said sadly.

"Wait a minute." Quinn said. "What the hell are you guys talking about?" She asked while looking at Puck and me.

"When I took Brittany out over the weekend, I caught the scent of something out by her house. So I asked Puck to check on it and he told me it was the smell of a wolf. And then when we went to Glee today, Puck and I caught the scent again and it was coming from that new kid, Sam."

"Wait." My father said. "So you're saying you know who one of the wolves are."

I shrugged. "It's just a guess. I don't know for sure."

"Maybe he killed Karofsky." Rachel said and everyone turned to look at her.

"What are talking about?" My mother asked.

"Someone killed one of our Glee members over the weekend." I told them. "But he was shot. Not a lot of wolves like to use guns."

Rachel shrugged. "I saw the way he was looking at me. He's one of those cocky types and I kinda heard his thoughts." She said quietly. Everyone got quiet.

"Rachel honey, what are you talking about?" My mom asked. "Wolves can only hear the minds of their pack members and family."

"I know that. And I don't know how I could hear his thoughts, I just could." Rachel replied while looking down. "He was talking about Karofsky being dead and how he was in so much trouble." Everyone was staring at her.

"We'll get back to that later." My dad said. "Right now, we need to talk about the pack formation." Everyone nodded while he looked at Ashley.

"Ok, well we still don't know a lot about the wolves, but we know that the majority-if not all-of the pack members go to McKinley." Ashley said.

"Well that's good right?" Puck asked. "I mean not only are there others wolves out here but they go to our school, so we know them."

"Maybe you're right." Ashley said. "But we still don't know who they are exactly and we don't know if they are dangerous or not."

I kind of drifted off after a while. Brittany was acting really weird when we were talking about Karofsky and she was obviously in pain today, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Maybe she was? No, that's not possible, I would've noticed. I'm not the best when it comes to scents, that's Puck's job, but I would know if she was a wolf. I snapped back to attention when someone called my name.

"Huh, what?" I asked.

"Are you listening?" My father asked. "You said yourself, you're the leader of your pack, and so you need to know the things we're talking about."

"Thinking about Brittany?" Quinn asked. "Her and Brittany got into a little fight before she came here."

"I was thinking. Brittany was lying to me today." I said and I got confused looks from everyone. "I mean I could tell she was in some kind of pain today and she got really quiet when Mr. Shue told us about Karofsky. And there is no way she was that angry that I needed to talk to you guys about something. She's understanding, she would have let it slide. I'm just thinking about if those things are connected somehow."

"What? You think Brittany's a wolf or something?" Puck asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I have to go." I said as I stood up, "It was nice meeting you." I said to Ashley as I walked out of my house. I'm going to get some answers.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I walked into my house after my fight with Santana. God, what's up with her? I really hope she isn't cheating on me. I know she said she wouldn't do that, but what else could she be keeping from me?

I walked into my living room to see my dad and Chase watching a football game. Good, just the people I need to talk to. I walked up to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey," Chase yelled. "why'd you do that? We were about to win."

"Did you guys check to make sure Karofsky's body was completely burned before you guys went to bed?" I asked.

My dad and Chase looked at each other then at me with guilty expressions on their faces. "No, it was late and I guess we forgot." My dad said while looking down. "Why?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Apparently his body was found out by the creek this morning."

My dad and Chase looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, and now there's probably going to be some big investigation about it." I said. "This is why we can't think about how late it is or how tired we are when we do things like this." I said angrily.

My dad looked at me proudly. "I'm glad you're growing up and you're telling us these things. It means we trained you well and we are sorry we let a rookie mistake like that happen. We'll get everything sorted out, I promise." He finished.

I nodded my head and went to go upstairs. As I did I heard loud and rapid knocking on my front door. I opened and I saw Santana standing outside.

"We need to talk." She said quickly.

I let her in and she grabbed my hand and lead upstairs to my room. When we got to my room, she closed the door. She turned to me and grabbed at my shirt.

"OW." I said, "Santana stop." I cried but she lifted my shirt and saw my bandage.

"How did this happen?" She asked angrily.

"I tripped and fell, it's no big deal." I said hoping she would drop it.

"Don't lie to me." She yelled as she punched the wall. I've never seen her so angry, and I'm a little scared. "Tell me how it happened," She said.

"I can't tell you." I cried.

She shook her head. "Don't give me that Brittany." She said. "You're hurt and I want to know how it happened."

I started to cry harder. "I can't tell you Santana."

She looked at me coldly. "I saw how tensed up you got in Glee, when we heard about Karofsky. Did you kill him?" She asked.

"What? Why would you ask me that?"

"It all makes sense. You being injured, you tensing up when we heard about him, and he was found at the creek next to _your_ house." She spat out. "Did. You. Kill. Him?"

I burst out into full on sobs and I nodded my head. I looked up and Santana had a disgusted look on her face. She turned to leave but I stopped her.

"Wait, I can explain." I said as she turned her back to me. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Fine then, explain." She said.

I composed myself and started out on my story. "I saw a wolf outside my window last night. I ran out with Chase and my dad to try and catch it, but I thought I lost it. When I was about to go back to the house a big wolf attacked me. I thought it was the wolf I saw outside my window, when I shot it in the stomach. I got up and saw that the wolf wasn't the one I saw because the fur was different. Chase and dad were going to burn it at the creek. I would've helped but the wolf got a hit at my stomach, so my dad told me to get it cleaned. As I walked away the wolf changed and we saw it was Karofsky. Chase and dad went to burn him at the creek, but it was late and they didn't check to make sure the body was actually completely burned." I finished.

A few minutes of silence passed and Santana hadn't said anything, nor had she turned around. "Santana?" I asked.

"What are you?" She asked shakily. "No normal person would know how to handle a situation like that."

I held my head down. I really didn't want to tell her like this. "I'm a werewolf hunter." Santana turned around quickly with a terrified expression on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"I come from a long line of wolf hunters." I said, "Everyone on my dad's side of the family including me, my brother, and my sister are all wolf hunters."

Santana just stared at me with the same terrified expression on her face. "This can't be happening." She whispered. "I have to go." She said quickly.

"Santana wait." I said, but she was already out the door. I laid on my bed and curled into a ball as I cried. I heard Santana's car drive off and I cried harder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so that was a fun chapter. Now it's time to start moving a little faster. We've got laughs, tears, and sex and not necessarily in that order. I'm just letting you know that this is my first time writing a sex scene of any kind. And while I myself haven't had sex yet, I've read enough stories to get the feel of it. So I apologize in advance if it is totally terrible lol. I feel like I'm writing a soap opera or something lol. So read, enjoy and review. And also I'm looking for ideas for another Glee fanfic so let me know what kinds of things you guys want to see. I have an idea for one, that from what I've seen, no one has done before. So yea, if you guys have any other ideas for one let me know what you want it to be about and who you want it to revolve around. Cool? And I didn't even realize this was turning out to be kind of like Romeo and Juliet haha. I wasn't going for that but you know. What happens happens. I make this stuff up as I go so I don't really put that much second thought into anything. Kay, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

Santana's POV

I drove to my house as fast as I could. I was losing control and I was losing it fast.

"_Guys."_ I sent out to my pack members. _"Meet me in the clearing with some clothes for me to change into."_

"_Did you lose control?" _Puck asked.

"_Not yet, but I can feel it coming so I won't be able to wait much longer."_

"_Ok, we'll be there." _Quinn said.

I parked my car in the middle of a deserted street and ran out as fast as I could. I was barely out of the car before I changed into my wolf form. I ran around the woods for a bit before I headed towards the clearing. When I got there Puck, Rachel, and Quinn were there with my clothes. I shifted back and changed into the clothes that Quinn handed me.

"What happened?" Puck asked, "You don't normally change without will."

As soon as he said that I started crying. "What's wrong?" Quinn asked as she hugged me.

I cried harder into her arms. "Does this have something to do with Brittany?"

I cried harder. "I'll take that as a yes." Puck said.

I looked up at my pack members. "She… She's a… w-w-wolf hunter." I said between tears.

Everyone got silent. "Wow." Puck said.

"Oh my gosh, you poor baby." I heard Rachel said as she started to rub my back.

"Lets get you home. We should talk about this with your parents." Quinn said.

I shook my head. "No, they can't know." I said. "If they find out, they would never let me see Brittany."

My pack looked at me sadly. "Is that really the most important thing right now? I mean, what if she finds out about you? Do you know how dangerous that could be?" Rachel asked.

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter. She is the most important thing in my life and I'm not giving her up for anything."

My pack looked at each other, then they looked at me. "Look, lets not deal with this now. Lets get you into bed, you look exhausted." Quinn said.

Quinn and Rachel led me to Quinn's car while Puck went to get mine. We drove in silence with my head on Rachel's shoulder. When we got home Quinn and Rachel led me upstairs and tucked me in to my bed. They left just as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, it was dark outside. I knew what I wanted to do so I snuck past my living room and out of the door. I got in my car that Puck so graciously dropped off and headed to Brittany's house. I knocked on her door as hard as I could. She opened the door and when she saw me her face changed into one of shock and confusion.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

I didn't answer. I just shoved her up against the door and kissed her hard.

"Are your parents home?" I asked when we parted.

She shook her head, "No, they took Chase and Jamie out for dinner."

"Good."

I kissed her again as I shut the door with my foot. I lead her upstairs and into her room. I close the door and start to get to work on getting her clothes off. I took her shirt off and was met with her bandaged stomach. I slowed down a bit after I saw that, remembering how it got there. I looked into her eyes and saw that they were filled with lust, so I kissed her again as I got to work on removing her pants. Soon we were both naked and I led her to the bed. I pushed her down until she was in a lying position and I crawled on top of her.

I kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm so sorry for running out earlier." I whispered.

"It's ok," She said softly. "It was a lot to take in. I would've have done the same thing."

I looked at her with a smile on my face. Trying not to think about what I had to do and what the consequences would be, I started to attack her neck with flurries of open mouth kisses. I got to her pulse point when I felt and heard her moan. I started to move lower down her body and I stopped at her breasts. I just stared at them in amazement until I heard Brittany clear her throat. I looked up and she had a smile on her face.

"I know you like my boobs," She said, "but you can stare at them later. I need you now."

I nodded. I took her left breast in my right hand and lowered my mouth onto her right nipple. I started to suck and I heard Brittany moan louder. I gave her nipple a little bite before I started to move lower down her body. Her breathing was getting more and more ragged as I got lower. I spread her legs and was met with her wet folds. I inhaled deeply taking in the smell of her arousal.

I stuck my tongue out and took one long swipe up her folds. She moaned loudly as I repeated the action a few more times.

"San please," She begged. "I need more."

I wrapped my lips around her clit as I stuck two fingers into her hole. I kept the thrust of my fingers in time with the swipes of my tongue. She was so wet. I kept thrusting as I felt her get closer. I stuck another finger in her hole and gently bit down on her clit. After a few more thrusts, she came with a scream.

"San," she moaned as she came down from her high.

She tried to reach out for me but I was already off of the bed.

She looked at me curiously. "What are you doing?" She asked.

I sighed. "You remember when you told me you saw a wolf outside your window the other day? And that you thought it was Karofsky?"

"Yea, but I told you it wasn't him. The wolf I saw had brown fur and Karofsky's fur was black." She said.

I nodded. "The wolf you saw. It was me." I said.

**

* * *

**

Brittany's POV

I stared at Santana like she was crazy.

"Don't play with me Santana." I said.

She shook her head. "I'm not playing. That's why I ran out of here earlier."

I didn't believe her. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Do you think this is funny, because I sure don't." I said angrily. "I know you're lying to me, because you think I'm crazy or something. You think I'm crazy for believing in werewolves." I said as the tears fell down my face.

She shook her head again. "I wouldn't lie to you about this. I'm not even supposed to be here right now." She said as she looked out my window. "I could get into some serious trouble for doing this."

"I don't believe you." I said. "So just stop with the lies."

She looked at me with anger in her eyes. "I'm not fucking lying to you." She said. "You want proof? I'll give you proof then." She said.

I was about to kick her out, when she dropped to the floor. I crawled to edge of the bed and was met with a brown wolf in the place Santana should have been in. I screamed as I threw on my robe and grabbed my gun out of my bedside table drawer. The wolf changed and I was met with Santana holding her hands up in the air.

"Wow." She said, "I didn't know you were so badass."

I pointed the gun directly at her as tears streamed down my face.

"How could you?" I asked. "How could you be one of _them_?"

"It's not like I had a choice." I heard her mumble. "I was born this way."

I lowered my gun slightly. "You were one all this time and you didn't tell me?"

"Well it's not like you were exactly truthful either." She said.

At that I raised the gun again. "Ok right, I probably shouldn't piss off the trained professional with a gun." She said.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her Santana behavior. She slowly walked towards me with her arms raised, but I refused to lower the gun.

"Britt come on," She said. "You know I would never hurt you."

She grabbed the gun and I let her take it. She slowly wrapped me up in a hug as I cried into her shoulder.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I said. "It's not right."

She pulled back a little with a smirk in her face. "Say's who? We're just like those two people from that book we're reading in English."

I looked at her confused. "We're reading a book in English?"

She laughed. "Yea you know, Romeo and Juliet."

I was still confused. "I didn't expect you to know what I'm talking about. Seeing as you always sleep during that class."

I nodded. It was true.

She led us to my bed and under the blankets. "Basically what the point of it is that there's Romeo, this hot guy, that falls in love with Juliet, this hot girl. But their families hate each other and they have to sneak around to be with together."

I snuggled more into her shoulder. "That does sound like us." She nodded.

After a few minutes passed Santana called my name softly.

"Yea?" I asked.

"How did you… like what made you want to…" She was stuttering but I understood what she was asking.

"You want to know how I started hunting wolves." I said and she nodded.

I sighed. "Well like I said, everyone on my dads side of the family including me and my siblings are all hunters. I don't know the full story because no one likes to bring it up unless it's to teach the younger hunters, but what I know is that my great-great grandfather was friends with a werewolf. Great friends actually. But one day the wolf just turned on him. He killed him and tore him to shreds. Ever since then all of the children in my fathers family have been trained to hunt wolves. We learn all the basics of wolf hunting before we even learn how to walk."

I felt Santana stiffen beside me. I looked up. "I'm sorry, this is making you uncomfortable."

"No it's fine." She said, "It's just I've heard that story before."

I turned to her. "What?"

She nodded. "Our Elders tell all of the new wolves that story, so that we can learn from his mistake. Wolves aren't monsters. There are just some wolves that don't want to grasp that knowledge. They think that we are supposed to be superior to all humans because of our abilities. We have the wolves that try to blend in with society and then you have to ones who try to take over the world." She said solemnly. "Those are the types that make me wish I'm not a wolf sometimes."

"I wasn't aware that wolves could be so civil." I said.

I felt Santana chuckle under me. "Well that's because you go by what you've learned all your life. I was surprised when you didn't shoot me earlier." She said.

"I couldn't." I whispered. "I love you too much and I can't kill you. And you're right, you've been like this all your life and you haven't hurt me. So why would you start now?"

"Just one question." I said.

"Hmm." Santana replied.

"How does it feel?" I asked. "You know, when you change?"

She looked at the ceiling before she looked straight into my eyes. "Honestly? The first time, it hurts like hell. All of your bones are breaking and then regrouping to fit that of the wolf's and your body is on fire and you're just wishing you would die, because that seems like the only way to get the pain to stop. But then all the times after that, it's like heaven." She looked back up at the ceiling. "When you shift and you get this wonderful tingling feeling all around your body. It feels like this big weight has been lifted off of your shoulders and the feeling of running around all fours is just exhilarating." She chuckled. "You know, a lot of the Elders say that the ones who are born wolves. We aren't humans who can shift into a wolf form. We are wolves who chose to be in human form until we feel like changing back."

She looked back at me with a smile on her face. "It sounds nice." I said.

"It is." She said. "But this, being here with you, is so much better."

She hugged me tighter as we fell asleep, not thinking about all the crap we're going to have to deal with eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok sorry this is so late, but winter break is over and I had to go back to school. Which means I will most likely be posting less. This is the first time this week I have gotten any free time, so I'm making the most of it. So here's the chapter. Enjoy the story and review please.**

**

* * *

**

Santana's POV

I was woken up to an alarm blaring. I opened my eyes and was met with a sea of blue.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Not long," Brittany said. "Just a few minutes."

Everything that happened last night came flooding to my mind. "Are you ok?" I asked. "You know, with everything that happened last night."

She sighed. "Yea. I mean it's still a little hard to believe, but I'm ok with it. After everything you told me last night, I'm starting to rethink being in this whole wolf hunting business."

I nodded and looked over at the clock. It was 6 in the morning and I still had to get home and get my things. And probably have to play 20 questions with my parents about where I was.

"As much as I'm enjoying this. We have to go to school and I have to get home and get ready." I said and she groaned.

I laughed as I found and put my clothes back on. "I know babe, but we have to go. I have things to talk about with Puck, Rachel and Quinn."

She looked at me silently. "Are they…?"

"Wolves?" She nodded. "Yes. And they kinda know about what you do."

She looked at me with wide eyes.

I walked over to her. "No no. It's ok. When I tell them everything they'll understand."

I gave her a kiss as I started to leave. "I'll meet you at my locker." I said as I walked out of her room and house. Luckily no one was up yet, so I slipped out of the house unnoticed.

I got in my car and drove to my house. When I got there Puck and Quinn's cars were in the driveway. Oh wonderful, just what I need to start my morning. I walked in the house and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?" "Do you know how dangerous going out was?" "Why can't you ever just do what you're told?"

"Um ok, I'll try to answer those in order." I pointed to Puck. "I was at Brittany's house." I pointed to Rachel. "Yes, I know how dangerous it was, but I needed to see her and clear things up." I pointed to Quinn. "Because doing what your told is overrated." I smirked.

Rachel looked at me. "What do you mean clear things up?"

I looked at my pack. "I told Brittany about us."

They all looked at me with shocked expressions. "What!" They said in unison.

"Are you fucking insane?" Puck asked.

"No, I'm not. I just couldn't lie to her anymore. I've wanted to tell her for so long and when she told me what she was, I just knew I couldn't hold it back anymore." I said.

"It was still dangerous." Rachel said.

"I know, but if I had the chance to do it again, I would." I said.

Quinn shook her head. "Santana, I know you're the leader and you think you can do whatever you want, but you need to know that being the leader of a pack is about putting the pack's needs before your own. What would we have done if you had told Brittany what you were and she had killed you?"

I looked down. "Look, I know I messed up but you don't understand how it is, ok? Do you know how hard it is to have this amazing person right in front of you, and you just want to tell her everything, but you can't because it could be life threatening? It's not fun."

Quinn sighed. "I know why you did it San. I just wish you would have given us a little heads up about it first." I nodded my head. "Go get dressed, we're gonna be late for school." I went upstairs and got showered and dressed.

We all headed out to our cars and drove to school. When we got out of our cars I noticed something a little different about the atmosphere.

"Does anybody else have a weird feeling something bad is gonna happen today?" I asked. My pack looked at me and they all nodded their heads slowly. "At least I'm not the only one." I sighed.

We headed inside the school and when we got my locker I saw Brittany standing there with a nervous look on her face. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Hi." She said quietly.

I laughed when I realized why she was so nervous. "Don't worry about anything, ok? I told them everything and they're ok with it, right?" I got silence and I looked at my pack members. "Right?" I repeated. They all slowly nodded their heads.

Brittany looked up at me curiously. "You told them everything?" She asked.

I understood what she was getting at. "Well, not _everything_." I said and my pack members looked at us curiously.

"What aren't you telling us San?" Rachel asked.

I looked at her and said, "Something that doesn't need to be discussed in an open environment." Everyone nodded in understanding.

School went by slow as usual and then it was time for Glee. Hopefully now that the pack knows what to look for we can get down to the bottom of this new wolf pack. We entered the room and I was immediately hit with Sam's smell. I looked at Puck and I could tell that he smelt it too. We all took our seats at the top row and that's when Blondie decided to try to hit on Rachel.

"Hi." He said, "I'm Sam, what's your name?"

"She's taken," Quinn all but growled. "So I suggest you go back and sit down."

Blondie looked at Quinn a little terrified and I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"Quinn, sweetie." Rachel said softly. "Just because Sam is trying to talk to me doesn't mean that he's hitting on me. Isn't that right Sam?"

"Uhh, yea." Blondie said slowly. "I was just trying to, you know, get to know some of the people I'm gonna be singing with for the next year."

Rachel smiled, but I could see something behind her eyes. Then I remembered when she said she could read his mind.

"Well Sam, it is very nice to meet you. My name is Rachel and this here is Quinn."

"Her, _girlfriend_,Quinn." Quinn made sure to clarify.

"Right, sitting next to me is Brittany, next to her is her girlfriend Santana, and next to her is Puck." We all nodded as Rachel called out our names.

Blondie stared at each of us with something I couldn't explain, in his eyes. "Well it's nice to meet all of you." He said. "I guess I'll get back to my seat now." He said as he walked away.

"_Hey, I saw that little fake smile. Were you reading his thoughts?"_ I asked Rachel.

"_Yes, and let's just say that we should keep Quinn as far away from him as possible."_ I nodded.

Mr. Shue walked in and started to talk about Kurt Cobain. I zoned out for a while and I notice that Kurt still wasn't here. I'm starting to get worried. What is going on with him? Before I knew it I heard Mr. Shue telling us we could go home. Everyone shuffled out of the room and I took Brittany's hand as I walked her to her car.

"Will you be able to come over later?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I said. "I have to check on Kurt. He hasn't been himself lately and I'm getting worried."

"Is he one too?" Brittany asked carefully.

I laughed as I kissed her the cheek. "There are lot more wolves out here than you know babe." I saw a troubled look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine."

I knew she was lying, but I let it slide. "Ok, well I'll call you later."

She got in her car and drove off. I walked over to my friends and saw they were still waiting by my car.

"We need to get to Kurt's house fast." Puck said.

"Why?" I asked getting nervous.

"He just shouted out for help in his mind and we need to get there quick." Puck continued.

I didn't need any more explanation than that so I got in my car and I told them I would meet them there. Shit, I knew something bad was gonna happen today, I just hoped it wasn't as bad as it seemed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so here's another chapter. I wasn't exactly sure where to take this, because I have a lot of crap in my head, but this is what came out for now. So read and enjoy and review. Oh, and I have another story out called Flight so you should totally read that and give me some feedback on it.**

**

* * *

**

Brittany's POV

I got home from school and I saw my brother and dad getting all geared up.

"Where you guys going?" I asked.

"Out over by Shark lane." Chase said. "We heard there were some wolf sightings."

I gasped quietly. Shark lane. That's where Kurt lives. Shit, I can't let them get to him.

"Uh hey, can I go with you guys?" I asked quickly. Maybe I can get to him first and save him.

"Sure honey." My dad said. "We could probably use your help since you are the strongest one out of us."

Chase scoffed. "Yea right. Just cause she handled that one wolf does not mean she's the strongest."

"Yea your right." My dad said with a small smile. "It's the fact that she completely kicks your ass in every training session we have."

Chase just looked on silently as I laughed, while putting on my gear. "It's okay big bro." I said. "Even the best of people start to fizzle out." Even me. I can't believe I'm about to go against everything I've been trained for.

We all headed out, in dad's car, to Shark lane. When we got there we exited the car and walked into the woods. So far I didn't see anything. I thought maybe Kurt had gone until I heard Chase yell.

"Over there!"

I looked around and saw a light brownish wolf and a solid black wolf over behind some trees. Chase lifted his gun and was about to shoot when I lifted my arm up and hit the gun. The gun shot off into the sky and the wolves looked over and then ran away. Chase and my dad looked at me incredulously.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Chase asked.

Shit. I should've thought of an excuse before I did that. "I-I-I thought I saw someone behind the wolves." I cursed myself inwardly. That was the crappiest lie known to mankind. I saw the non-believing in their eyes, but they let it slide.

"Well come on." My dad said. "They couldn't have gone too far." He started to chase after them and Chase looked at me weirdly as we ran after him. This isn't going to be good.

**

* * *

**

Santana's POV

When we all got to Kurt's house we noticed that it was empty.

"He must be out in the woods." I said.

We all started to walk into the woods when we heard a gunshot. We all looked at each other and then we took off faster into the woods. We ran until we came to the edge of our clearing. What I saw made my stomach drop and my heart stop. There were three people circling two wolves with guns pointed at them. I noticed the brown wolf to be Kurt, but I wasn't expecting one of the people to be Brittany.

Tears started to form in my eyes and I couldn't stop myself from running into the clearing. "Santana no." Rachel whispered harshly, but I ignored her. I kept running until I was standing in front of the wolves.

"Stop." I yelled. The three people looked at me with shock in their eyes. I felt Brittany staring at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look back.

"What are you doing Santana?" Brittany's dad asked me.

"What am _I _doing?" I asked harshly. "What are _you _doing? You can't just shoot innocent wolves. It's animal cruelty and I won't stand for it." I folded my arms.

Brittany's dad sighed. "Santana listen." He said. "These aren't regular wolves ok? They are dangerous animals and they need to be taken care of."

I heard Kurt whine behind me. I looked back and I saw that the black wolf was wounded. He had a gunshot wound on his back.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said as I inspected the mysterious wolf closely. "How could you do something like this?" I looked at Brittany with tears in my eyes.

She started to cry a little as I picked the black wolf up. "Santana I can explain." I heard her say as I started to walk away. I really wasn't in the mood to hear any excuses so I kept walking back into the woods.

I walked past my pack and they all started to follow me to Kurt's house. When we got inside, Kurt went to his room to change and get dressed. I sat the wolf down on the couch and then sat in the loveseat next to it. I put my head in my hands and cried as I felt hands rubbing my back.

"It'll be okay." Quinn said.

I shook my head. "No it won't. You told me to stay away from her and I didn't. Now look where that got us." I cried harder.

"This isn't your fault sweetie." Rachel said next to me. "This could've happened whether or not she knew about us. It probably would have been worse if she didn't know."

I heard Kurt come back into the living room with tears running down his face. As he came into the room the wolf on the couch started to change. It was a boy with slick black hair. It was that lead singer kid from the Warblers. We all looked at Kurt for an explanation.

"Blaine came over for a little while to see if I was okay. When I told him I was fine he suggested we go out for a run. We were in the woods for maybe 10 minutes before we heard a gunshot. We looked over and saw Brittany and her bother and father. I didn't know what to do so we ran. We ran to the clearing and we thought we were safe until we heard another gunshot and Blaine fell to the ground. I yelled out for help in my mind to Puck when he fell. I got close to him and I heard Brittany talking about how maybe we should be left alone. I didn't get the rest because I was trying to make sure that Blaine was still alive." He sighed as we went over to sit by Blaine, who had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

"Maybe we should get him some help." Puck said.

"You know we can't do that." I said. "If we take him to the hospital they will know he's different when he starts healing fast. I'll do it."

I went over to the kitchen and got a pair of tweezers, some alcohol, and a bandage. I told Kurt to turn Blaine onto his stomach so I could get a better angle. He turned him over and I knelt in front of the couch. I took the tweezers and pulled the bullet out of his wound. Silver, that figures. I shouldn't be too surprised. They are wolf hunters after all, so they should know the proper facts on how to kill a wolf. "This'll hurt a little." I said as I poured the alcohol on his back. Blaine howled in pain. I took a towel that Puck had gotten and wiped the liquid that fell. I told Kurt to hold Blaine up in a standing position and when he did I slowly wrapped the bandage around his torso. When I was done I put all of the supplies back in the kitchen and came out with some Advil and water.

"It won't do much, but it should help a little." I said as Blaine took the medication.

"Thank you." He rasped out.

"No problem, just get some rest." I said. "Puck carry him to the basement and put him in Kurt's bed." Puck nodded as he did what I instructed him to do.

When he came back we all sat down somewhere and we told him about everything he had missed. When we were done everyone was quiet.

"So." I said. "You wanna tell us about Blaine?"

Kurt looked down embarrassed. "I was going to tell you guys, I just didn't know how."

"Is that why you've been moping these last few days?" Puck asked.

Kurt nodded. "I knew that if he was normal then I would have been able to tell you, but there's something about him that you guys should know."

Rachel, Quinn, Puck and I all looked at Kurt in curiosity. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well." He paused. "He told me that he is part of the new pack you guys were talking about."

Our mouths dropped to the floor. "Are you serious?' Puck asked. Kurt nodded.

I put my hands on my face. "We've been looking everywhere for the people in that pack and you're dating one of them?" Kurt looked down shamefully.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. I just didn't want a horrible reaction out of you." Kurt said softly.

"It's ok." I said while looking down. "I've done worse." He nodded in understanding since I told him about the Brittany thing. "Did he tell about who else is in the pack?" I asked.

Kurt nodded slowly and I could tell he really didn't want to tell me. I didn't care though. I needed to know. "Well?" I said.

Kurt sighed. "It's Blaine, Finn, Mike Chang, and some kid named Sam Evans and…" He paused.

"And who?" I asked.

"Artie Abrams."

We all just stared at Kurt in shock. Oh you've got to be joking. That sneaky little bastard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay, two chapters in one day. Well kinda, it's technically 12:30am but I think it still counts. I just now realized that I forgot to mention that Karofsky was part of the new pack. My bad. Just so you're not confused or anything, keep in mind that Karofsky was in the pack. You know until Brittany destroyed him. I wasn't exactly sure who's POV would fit better for this chapter so I decided to jump back and forth between the two. I think I might have given myself whiplash lol. Anyway, you know the drill. Read, enjoy, and review. This might be the last post for a while, but things are starting to wind down at school so I might have time to do another chapter. It probably won't be very long though.**

**

* * *

**

Brittany's POV

The car ride back to the house was silent, but I knew my brother and father wanted to know what was going on. When we got to the house, dad turned off the engine and sat quietly. Chase and I just stared at him until he said,

"There's going to be a family meeting at 5." He said while looking at me in the mirror. "I expect you to be there."

I nodded my head and got out of the car. I went inside the house to take my gear off and when I was done, I sat on my bed.

Chase came in. "She's one of them isn't she?" He asked quietly.

I knew he was talking about Santana but I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer that truthfully. It was her secret, not mine, to tell.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I stood up to walk out of the room.

"She's not human." He said. "She'll hurt you. And when she does, don't expect me to help pick up the pieces."

I stopped, but didn't turn around. "I don't care if she hurts me." I said. "But I'm not going to let anyone hurt her." I finished as I kept walking out of the house and into my car.

I have to get to Santana's house.

**

* * *

**

Santana's POV

"Wheels!" I yelled. "How the fuck is that possible? He's in a wheelchair for god sakes."

"He was meant to be the leader of the pack, but after the accident he couldn't do it and he had to give up his wolf essence." Blaine said quietly as he entered the room.

"What are you doing up." Kurt said as Blaine sat next to him. "You should be resting."

Blaine laughed a real laugh. "I'm ok. Wolf remember? Incase you forgot, we heal easily." He said with a smile while looking over at me. "And the fact that you got the bullet out quickly made it better."

"Like I said, no problem." I said with a smile. "We're just happy we got down to the bottom of Kurt acting so weird."

Blaine laughed. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't aware I was such a big secret."

"It's cool." Puck said sadly. He tried to cover it up, but I could always see through his façade. No one else seemed to notice, but I'll talk to him later.

**

* * *

**

I drove as fast as I could to Santana's house. I parked my car in her driveway and walked up to the door. I banged on it loudly. The door opened, but to my disappointment it was Santana's dad.

"Hello Brittany." Mr. Lopez said with his booming voice.

"Hi Mr. Lopez, I was just wondering if Santana was home." He was looking at me weirdly and I didn't know why. I was positive Santana didn't tell anybody else about what I did.

"Actually she's not here." He said. "I think she was going over to Kurt's house."

I didn't wait for him to finish before I was in my car and heading down the street. I pulled up to Kurt's house in a matter of minutes and I saw their cars out front. Thank god. I got out of my car and walked up to the door. The Hummel's never lock the door so I opened it and walked right in. What I heard shocked me.

**

* * *

**

Santana's POV

"Ok, so why are you guys starting a pack now? And without the Elder's consent. I hope you know that's illegal." I said.

Blaine looked at all of us. "Yes, we know it's illegal. Even though Artie had to give up his essence he is still technically the leader of our pack because his great-grandfather is one of our Chiefs. So while he can't do anything wolf like, he still has the final say in what we do."

"So who's his second-in-command?" Quinn asked.

"Sam Evans." Blaine said.

"Well that's fucking dandy." Quinn said. "Not only are we dealing with an illegal pack, but the second-in-command is trying to mack on my girlfriend."

Rachel rubbed Quinn's arms. "It's okay sweetie." She said. "All he can do is talk, he's never going to get me." Quinn gave a small smile before she kissed Rachel lightly.

Seeing that made my heart wrench. I really need to see Brittany.

"Are you sure seeing Brittany is the best thing right now?" Dammit Rachel.

"You seriously need to stop with the mind reading." I said.

"I'm just saying. Maybe you should steer clear of her for a while." Rachel said while looking me in the eyes. "I mean she shot Blaine in the back, who knows what she'll do to you."

"She didn't shoot me." "I didn't shoot him." Were both said simultaneously.

We all whipped our heads around and saw Brittany standing at the doorway.

I got up from my seat. "What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"Santana you have to let me explain. I didn't shoot him." She said with tears starting to fall.

"No!" I shouted, startling everyone. "You don't get to cry. Here I was being stupid, thinking we could actually be together. Who are we kidding? You're a wolf hunter and I'm a wolf. We can't be together."

"Santana, you don't understand." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Santana." Blaine said. I looked at him. "Listen to what she has to say, this isn't what you think it is." I saw Kurt nod.

I turned to face Brittany. "Fine then," I said. "Talk."

Brittany drew in a breath and started talking. "I got home today and I saw Chase and my dad gearing up. They said that they were informed of wolf sightings over by Kurt's house. I remembered that you told me that Kurt was one of you guys, so I asked if I could come along to maybe try and stop them from doing any damage. We went out in the woods and Chase saw Kurt and a black wolf. He was about to shoot them but I knocked the gun out of the way and they ran." She took another breath and continued. "I came up with a lame excuse about hitting the gun and then dad took off to try and catch them. I knew I was already in too deep and couldn't back out, so I followed him. I guess Chase saw them again because he quickly lifted up his gun and fired off a round. He did it so quickly that I couldn't stop it. When the black wolf hit the ground, we all circled around it. I saw the wolf lying helplessly on the ground and I told my dad and Chase to just leave it alone. They were about to argue with me, but you ran in the clearing and you wouldn't give me a chance to explain. I didn't tell him, but Chase knows about you and I think he's going to do some serious damage."

I was quiet. I didn't know what to do so I just said, "I need to be alone." I walked out of the house ignoring Brittany's cries after me. I got in my car and quickly headed home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the lateness. I actually have no excuse besides being really lazy. Hope you guys aren't mad at me haha. So this is the 12th chapter and it's looking pretty good. It's got some drama and love and a whole bunch of other stuff I think you guys might like. So I'll stop talking and let you guys read the chapter. Read, enjoy, and review, as always.**

**

* * *

**

Brittany's POV

After Santana left I couldn't stand being in front of our friends. Or I guess her friends. I'm not exactly sure if they still consider me a friend or not.

"Don't worry Brittany, we're all still friends." Rachel said. "You can't help what you are."

I stared at her in shock. Oh wait, I heard Santana say something about Rachel being able to read thoughts.

"Yes I can read thoughts." She said with a smile. "Well, technically all wolves can, but they usually can just read thoughts of pack members or family members. I can read anybody's thoughts though."

I nodded my head in silence. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was staring at me. I really didn't see any reason to still be here so I tried to leave before anyone could say anything, but before I could go I heard Kurt calling my name. I turned around.

"Thank you for keeping your brother from killing us." He said. "We owe you one." I saw everyone nod.

I nodded and walked out the door. I got in my car and saw that it was 5:15. Shit, I'm late for the family meeting. Dad is going to kill me.

**

* * *

**

Santana's POV

I drove home and all I could think about was Brittany. I have no idea what's going on. I know I love her, but there's this weird feeling inside of me and I can't explain it. Maybe mom and dad will know what's going on. I park my car and walk inside my house. I see my mom and dad sitting in the living room. Great.

"Hey mom, dad?" I ask. "Can I talk to you guys about something?"

"Of course mija." My mom said.

"Well I've been having these weird feelings lately. One minute I'll be sad and then the next I'll be completely happy. I don't know why though. It's like I can't control my feelings." My parents looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Well mija, are these feelings coming at random times?" My dad asked.

I nodded my head.

My mother clapped happily with a smile on her face. "That means you found your mate sweetheart." She said.

I stared at her. "My mate?" I asked.

My parents nodded their heads vigorously. "Yes and let me guess." My dad said. "It's Brittany."

I honestly didn't know. "I don't know." I said. "I mean she's all I think about lately and usually she will have the same feelings that I have."

"Then she's your mate." My dad said. "We didn't tell you about this sooner because we didn't think you'd find your mate this early, but now that you have I guess we should talk about it." I sat down in a chair knowing that this will be a long one.

"A mate is basically the other half of your soul." My dad started. "You meet that person and suddenly nothing else matters but them. You would die for them, and you would probably even kill for them. Depending on the type of wolf, you can know that you've met your mate when you're in wolf form or when you're in human form. For born wolves, it's usually in wolf form. Do you know when you first started to have these feelings?"

I think back to that night I was outside Brittany's window. I remember this strange sensation falling over me when our eyes connected. That must have been it.

"The night I went to check on Brittany's house for the wolf scent." I said. "When she turned and she saw me, I felt a sensation going through me."

My dad nodded. "That's usually what happens when you're in wolf form. Mates are the other half of our hearts. When we see them, we just know. Mates aren't usually found this early on, but I've always known you were different."

I nodded wondering how my parents were going to react to the news that my mate was a wolf hunter.

"But, that doesn't really explain the uncontrollable feelings." I said.

"Well you and your mate will always have a connection." My mom said. "Even before you even know that they are your mate. You will feel whatever the are feeling and you can even hear their thoughts." She finished.

"Wow. So Brittany's my mate?" I asked.

"Well, that's what it looks like, but you're the only one that would really know." My dad said.

I nodded. Wow, Brittany's my mate. "So does having a mate tie you down to that one person?" It couldn't hurt to ask.

"You can choose other people to have a relationship with, but your feelings will inevitably always belong to your mate." My dad said. "But keep in mind that just because that person is your mate, it doesn't mean that they can't choose someone else. They will always feel the connection between the two of you, but they may not want to be with you."

"Can more than one wolf have the same mate?" I asked.

"It's rare, but it has happened."

I cannot believe this. How can I explain the true life of my mate to my parents?

**

* * *

**

Brittany's POV

I got to my house as soon as possible. Hoping my dad wouldn't be too pissed off at me. I parked my car and walked into the house. I saw that everyone was already seated in the living room.

"You're late." Thanks for pointing out the obvious Chase.

"I know." I said. "I'm sorry but I had some stuff to do."

I heard Chase scoff but decided to ignore it. That is until he said,

"Bet you were out playing with your wolf buddies." I stared at him in shock.

"What's going on?" My mom asked.

"We went out hunting today and Brittany made a few rookie mistakes." My dad said while looking at me.

"That's not like you Brittany." Jamie said. "You never make mistakes. You're one of the best hunters in the family."

I heard Chase scoff again. "Yea right. She's too busy hanging out with those mongrels to actually do her best."

"That's enough Chase." My dad said sternly.

"No it's not enough." Chase yelled angrily. I had a feeling I knew what he was about to do, but I hoped I was wrong.

"What are you talking about Chase?" My mom asked.

"Brittany here hasn't had her head in the game lately." Chase said. "And it's because-

"I'm in love with a wolf." I said quickly.

Everyone stared at me in shock.

"What?" My dad whispered.

I looked down. "I'm in love with a wolf." I repeated.

"How could you do this?" My dad asked. "That goes against everything we believe in."

"No." I said. "It goes against everything _you _believe in."

My dad stood up angrily. "Those _things _out there are disgusting and vile creatures. Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

I shook my head. "Not all wolves are evil." I tried to reason.

"Oh bullshit." Chase said. "Have you've forgotten why we've started doing this in the first place? Have you've forgotten about great-great grandpa Louie?"

"No I haven't forgotten." I said. "But what happened with Louie was one wolf. You can't use one wolf, that was evil, as an example for an entire race."

"What happened to my little girl?" My dad said.

"She's still here. She just doesn't want to hurt anybody anymore."

"You cannot call those mutts people." My dad said. "Get out."

I stared at him. "What?" I asked.

"You heard me. Get. Out."

"Henry." My mom said. "Maybe we should talk about this."

My dad grabbed his jacket and opened the door. "I'm going out." He said. "When I come back, I expect you to be gone." He closed the door and left.

By this time I had tears streaming down my face. I looked around the room and Chase was looking at the ground with a disgusted look on his face. Jamie was wrapped in mom's arms, crying and my mom was just looking at me.

"Maybe you should go." She said. "Just for a while, until your father calms down."

I can't believe this. I looked around the room one more time and then ran upstairs to pack as much as I could.

* * *

**I feel really bad about doing this to Brittany, but you gotta do what you gota do. And you guys should probably keep a close tab on some of the things said in some of these next few chapters, including this one, because they will show up again in later chapters. You don't have to, I would just advise it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for my lateness. First I read Brad's tweet about Brittana being on and so I started to spazz out for like a week. Then, my computer has decided to crap out on me and I might have a virus. And to top it all off I've been having MAJOR writers block. So that's why this is extremely late. But enough about my problems, here's the next chapter but it's not my best; at least not in my eyes. Enjoy the story and review.**

**PS: heyitssteph, you should totally put up another chapter of It's Mr Steal Your Girl. It's amazing .**

**

* * *

**

Santana's POV

I sat with my parents for a few more minutes talking about mates. I still can't believe I found my mate. My dad said that wolves that are born don't normally find mates until they are about in their twenties. Maybe it's just fate that we met when we did.

I was about to get ready to go up to my room when the doorbell rang. I went and opened the door and saw Brittany standing there crying, with a couple of suitcases by her side. After hearing all this talk about mates, my anger towards Brittany had disappeared.

"What's going on?" I asked as she started to sob uncontrollably.

"M-my d-d-dad k-kicked me o-out." She said as she fell into my arms.

I turned around and saw my mom and dad staring at us with confusion on their faces. I pulled Brittany into the house and got her bags. I think I have a feeling as to why she got kicked out. I just hoped I was wrong.

"Alright." I said. "It's okay. Lets get you upstairs." I looked at my dad and nodded towards Brittany's bags.

He got up and followed me as I picked Brittany up into my arms and carried her up the stairs into my room. When we got into my room I laid Brittany down on my bed while my dad put her belongings on my floor. He left the room afterwards and shut the door to give us some privacy. I sat next to Brittany to try to get her to talk.

"Why did he kick you out?" I asked.

She looked at me with her tear stained cheeks and my heart broke. "My dad issued a family meeting and when I went Chase started saying all this crap about you guys. He was about to tell everyone about us, but I said it first."

"Your mom didn't try to stop him?" Her mom was always the sensible one. Or so I thought.

"She tried, but it didn't work. In the end, she just told me to go until he calmed down." She started to cry again.

I sat closer as I hugged her. I was fuming. How could anyone do that to their own daughter? It's terrible. After a few moments, Brittany's tears started to subside. I thought she fell asleep until she started talking.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked.

"No, I'm not. I had no reason to be mad I the first place. I should have just listened to you." I looked down at her. "I'm so sorry. I know I say that a lot, but I really do mean it."

She looked at me for a few seconds before she started to kiss me. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Her tongue met with mine as she leaned back onto the bed. I crawled on top of her as I started to kiss her neck. I noticed her breathing was getting heavy and I remembered my parents were downstairs. I stopped kissing her, much to both of our dismay.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I sighed. "Nothing. It's just my parents are downstairs and we're not the quietest of people."

She groaned as she covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry for that."

I chuckled, glad that she was feeling better. "It's completely fine. I wasn't complaining, it's just not the right time."

She uncovered her face and looked at me with a smile on her face. "So what are you going to do about everything?" I asked.

Her smile immediately dropped. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"I honestly don't know. I don't even think I can stay here."

"Why can't you stay here?" I asked confused.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, I don't think your parents would be too happy to have a former wolf hunter in their house."

"Former wolf hunter?"

"I think that might have been another reason I was kicked out. I told my dad I didn't want to be apart of the "family business" anymore." She rolled her eyes.

I couldn't say I felt bad about that, because her not being a hunter would make everything so much more easier. I just wish she didn't have to go through all this because of it. I heard my mom call me downstairs and I looked to Brittany to see if she would be okay.

"I'll be fine." She said tiredly. "I'll just take a little nap until you get back."

I nodded and kissed her head before I got up. I turned around to tell her I would be back quickly, but she was already fast asleep. I chuckled a little as I walked down the stairs. When I got there I saw my mom and dad sitting in the living room talking quietly. They stopped when they saw me.

"How is she?" My dad asked.

"She'll be fine." I sighed as I sat down. "She just needs a place to stay for a while."

My parents looked at each other. It seemed like they were talking to each other in their minds. I tried to listen in, but they had shielded their minds from me. Something I haven't mastered at doing or breaking through yet.

"What's going on?" I asked. "If you have something to talk about, talk about it otherwise I'll back and check on Brittany."

"Why did Brittany's parents kick her out?" My dad asked.

"Her _parents_ didn't kick her out." I said. "Her father did." I finished, avoiding the question.

"Don't avoid the question." Damn it.

I sighed as I looked at my parents. "Honestly?"

"No, lie to us." My father said rolling his eyes.

I looked down as I mumbled my answer.

"Speak louder Santana." My mom said.

I drew in a deep breath. I guess it's now or never. "She got kicked out because she's dating me."

My parents looked confused. "That can't be true." My mom said. "The Pierces have known about you two since even before you guys realized your feelings for each other."

I shook my head. "Not because she's dating a girl. It's because she's dating a...wolf."

Both my parents shot up. "WHAT!" They yelled.

I shushed them and looked towards the stairs. "Please." I said. "I know you're angry, but Brittany's sleeping. Can you please keep it down?"

Their anger didn't subside but they lowered their voices.

"How do they know?" My mom asked at the same time my dad said. "Tell us everything now."

I stared at them for a while before I decided that it was best come clean. I told them everything from the night Brittany saw me outside her window to now. When I was done they just stared at me with blank expressions on their faces.

"Please don't kick her out." I pleaded with tears in my eyes. "She's already been through so much and it's all my fault."

My parents looked at each other for a brief moment before my mom came over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Mija. This isn't your fault." She said. "You had nothing to do with this. Brittany's family just isn't the kind to be accepting of us."

"But Brittany is one of them." I said. "How can she be so accepting and they can't?"

My father shook his head. "It's just ignorance." He said. "They've been taught something all of their lives and they can't just give it up in the blink of an eye. It will take some time, but I'm sure things will blow over and everything will be fine again."

I sniffled as I nodded at him.

"In the mean time, Brittany will stay with us." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. We love that girl like a daughter, it would be in human to not help her when she's down." My mom said.

"Well technically we aren't human." I said.

"You get the point." She said back with a smile.

I stood up and hugged both of my parents before I went back upstairs to check on Brittany. I opened my door expecting to see Brittany asleep. Instead I'm met with an empty bed and an open window. I know my window was closed when I left the room. I ran across my room and looked out the window. I didn't see anything so I ran back downstairs and out the door ignoring my parents shouting my name. I ran around the house and was met with two smells and foot tracks.

Wolf foot tracks and the smell of Brittany and Sam Evans. I'm going to kill that bastard.


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are violent; thinking I should actually kill Sam. Maybe I will; maybe I won't. I'm feeling pretty good right now though. I got rid of the virus all by myself and I feel very accomplished haha. So anyway I'm thinking this story doesn't have a lot of chapters left in it. Everything seems to be moving very fast so it might have about 5 to 10 chapters left. Maybe. But I've had the ending planned out in my head since I've started the story and it's looking pretty good, so yea. Oh yea and for the sake of the story, Kurt never went to Dalton. I felt like I should tell you, you know if you didn't suspect realize already.**

**

* * *

**

Santana's POV

I ran back into the house and told my parents to call my pack members.

"Why?" My mom asked. "What's going on?"

"Brittany's been kidnapped." I said.

"What?" My father asked.

"She's been taken by one of the bastards in the new wolf pack." I said as I started to cry.

"Hey." My mom said as she hugged me. "It's going to be fine. We're going to find her."

My father came up to me and told me that my pack was on their way. I nodded as I turned around to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Brittany's house." I said as I got in my car and drove away.

**

* * *

**

Blaine's POV

After that blonde girl, I think her name was Brittany, left the house got kind of quiet. Quinn and Rachel were huddled up together on the couch watching TV and the guy with the mohawk, Puck I think it was, kept sneaking glances over at Kurt. I didn't like it but I kept my comments to myself. Being from an illegal pack, I don't really have their trust so I didn't want to do anything that would mess that up further.

"So Blaine." Puck said. "How did you and Kurt meet again?"

"We met at sectionals." I said. "All the guys went out to celebrate the "win" and I decided to hang back for a while."

"Yea." Kurt said beside me. "I saw him sitting alone at the bar and thought he looked a little lonely, so I walked over to him and we started talking."

"Interesting." Puck said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, no reason." He said. "I was just curious. When did you tell him about being a wolf?"

"What's up with all the questions?" Kurt asked irritated.

"What?" Puck said, trying to act innocent. "I'm just trying to get to know the new guy. I need to make sure that we can really trust him and that he's not just here to get some kind of information on us. I mean he never did really tell us why they started this pack in the first place."

Everyone's attention was on me now. Damn it, I was really hoping they would forget about that.

"Why would you want us to forget about it?" Rachel asked.

"Your mind reading thing is really starting to creep me out." I said.

"Answer the question." Puck said forcefully while standing up.

Kurt got up too and tried to push Puck back. "Calm down." He said.

"No." Puck yelled. "I wanna know what his deal is and I wanna know it now."

I opened my mouth to talk, but before I could say something Quinn's phone rang. She looked at it and swore loudly.

"Guys." She said. "We need to get to Santana's house fast."

"Why?" Puck asked starting to panic a little.

"Brittany's been kidnapped."

**

* * *

**

Santana's POV

I drove to Brittany's house as fast as I could. I knew this was a bad idea, but I needed to end this feud once and for all. I parked the car and walked up the driveway. I banged on the door until Chase opened it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled.

"Let me in." I said.

He laughed like I was crazy.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Look." I said. "Our kinds don't exactly see eye to eye, but I need your help."

Chase looked at me with disgust in his eyes. "And why would I help you? You have Brittany and last time I checked she was one of us too."

I sighed as tears started to sting my eyes.

"Brittany's been taken." I said.

"Whatever." He said. "I don't care. If that bitch was stupid enough to hang with your kind then I not surprised she got kid-

I punched him in the face as hard as I could. He fell to the ground and I straddled him as I delivered blow after blow. I guess Brittany's parents must have heard the noise because they came running to the front door. When they saw me on top of their son, Brittany's dad pushed me off of him. Before I could go back, her mom had me held in a death grip.

"Santana." She yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't you EVER talk about Brittany that way." I yelled as I tried to struggle free. "What the hell is wrong with you? She's your sister for god sakes."

"Santana, calm down." Brittany's mom said.

I struggled for a few more minutes, but Britt's mom is really strong. Eventually I calmed down enough and she let me go.

"Why are you here Santana?" Her mom asked.

"Brittany has been kidnapped and I need your help."

"What?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. She came to me after she got kicked out." I said as I looked to her father, who had his head down. "I let her crash in my room, but my parents wanted to talk to me downstairs. I was gone for not even 15 minutes and when I went back upstairs she was gone. I was able to pick up her scent and her kidnappers scent, but I can't go into this alone. My pack and I aren't enough to deal with a pack that we don't know." I looked up at Brittany's father in hopes that he would have a heart. He looked back up at me with what looked like tears in his eyes.

"Your daughter has been taken by wolves that could be very dangerous. I know she's good at what she does, but I don't think it's going to be enough to save her. Please. I understand your hatred for wolves, but I can sincerely tell you that not all wolves are like that. We can help each other; we just need to work together. We need to work to get your daughter, and the love of my life, back.

Brittany's dad just stared at me for a while with something in his eyes. Something I couldn't explain. After a few minutes he finally said,

"Ok. Lets go get Brittany back."

I smiled wide as I ran up to hug him. I felt him tense up but I refused to let go until he relaxed. After a while he relaxed and hugged me back. I let go and turned to Chase who was quiet the entire time.

"Can you see it in your heart to look past our differences so we can save your sister?" He was still quiet. "I know you don't want to admit it, because you want to be the macho man, but I know you miss her and your scared of what could happen to her." I stepped closer to him and held out my hand. "I promise you that I won't let anything happen to her. And it's a win-win for everyone because we can get Brittany back and beat some werewolf ass doing it." I finished with a small smile.

Chase stared at me for a while before he grabbed my hand.

"I'm in."


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright I am done with all the hard stuff for my school year-besides testing-so I should be posting more in the future. Maybe. I'm not entirely sure on anything at the moment. This is the last time you will see Brittany's POV for now. I think. This might be her last POV of the story or she'll have another one at the end. I don't know yet. There's going to be a couple big chapters coming up ahead (cookies to anyone that can guess what the chapters will be about) and I'm going to use those chapters for other characters POV's so you can see what's going on in their heads. OK, I'm done rambling now. Read and enjoy and feel free to review. The lack of reviews on my last chapter kinda deflated my confidence a bit lol.**

**

* * *

**

Brittany's POV

What's going on? I wake up to people talking. I don't really pay attention to what they are saying because I'm trying to figure out what the hell is going on and why I can't see anything. I try to move, but my hands are tied. I try to keep moving, for a few minutes, to try to get the blindfold off my eyes. That is until I hear footsteps coming my way. They walk until they are standing in front of me. I can feel someone kneel down in front of me. I felt hands tugging at my blindfold. The blindfold fell away and I gasped.

"Sam."

**

* * *

**

Santana's POV

After everything was discussed I left Brittany's house and drove to mine. I walked into the house and I saw my pack and Blaine. I immediately lunged at him. I got on top of him and started beating the crap out of him.

"Why did you make a pack?" I yelled. "What are you trying to accomplish!"

I felt Puck pulling me off of him. "Santana, calm down."

"Don't tell me calm down." I yelled while trying to pull away. "Get off of me. I know you don't trust him. I saw the way you were looking at him before I left."

I felt him tense behind me. "You're right." He said. "I don't trust him, but you need to calm down and tell us what happened to Brittany."

At that, I stopped struggling. "She's been taken."

Puck lets me go, but I don't move.

"She was taken by _his _pack." I said while glaring at Blaine, who was looking down.

"Her parents kicked her out and she came to my house. I led to her to my room and then went downstairs to talk to my parents. When I came back she was gone. I went outside and I caught her scent and Blondie's scent."

Quinn jumped up. "That frog-lipped bastard broke into your house and took Brittany!" She yelled, getting angrier by the second.

"That's it." She said. "I tried not to get pissed with him for flirting with Rachel, but this is crossing a _big_ line. Why would he take Brittany?"

"I don't know, why would he?" I asked looking at Blaine coldly.

He finally looked up and when he saw the looks on our faces, he immediately grew scared. "I don't know why." He said.

"Bullshit." I said, while getting closer to him. "I know you know what's going on, and you're going to tell me now." I stopped when I was face to face with him. "I'm not going to ask you again."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Rachel spoke up. "He doesn't want to tell us because Artie will be very mad at him if he does."

"Shut the fuck up." Blaine yelled. "Get out of my head you nosy little bitch."

"Oh hell no." Quinn said while pushing Blaine. "Don't you_ ever _talk to my girlfriend like that."

"Why shouldn't I?" Blaine said. "It's fucking annoying. I see you guy's faces every time she does it. You don't like it either. You don't like the fact that she's the only one that can read other people's minds and you hate her for it, don't you?"

"SHUT UP." Kurt yelled.

We all looked at him in shock. He's never yelled like that before. Kurt slowly walked up to Blaine with a look in his eye that could only be described as hurt.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked. "What happened to the Blaine I used to know? Because he's certainly not this guy."

"Kurt." Blaine said. "You can't trust these people. They will ruin you. They don't care about you like I do, especially that mohawked bastard. I see the way he looks at you. He wants to take you away from me and I wont let that happen."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Puck yelled as he punched Blaine.

Blaine fell to the ground as Puck continued to punch him. "Don't. You. Ever. Talk. About. Rachel. Or any of us like that. Ever again." He yelled between punches.

My parents must have heard the commotion because they ran down the stairs. My father saw what was going on and pulled Puck off of Blaine.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled trying to contain Puck. He couldn't hold him for long because Puck shifted and dropped on all fours.

He stalked towards Blaine and growled deeply. Oh no. He's challenging him. This isn't good.

"What's happening?" Rachel asked.

"Puck is challenging Blaine." I whispered.

"Challenging him to what?" She asked.

"A fight to the death." I said while looking at her. "Wolves only challenge others when they both have the same mate, when they both want to be the alpha, or when there is a traitor in the pack."

Rachel gasped suddenly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kurt is Puck's mate." She said. "He's thinking about it right now. That and what he's about to do to Blaine when he shifts."

We all look towards Puck and then towards Kurt.

"Oh my god." Quinn whispered.

We all towards Blaine as we see him start to shift. Shit, this isn't good.

Blaine shifts and before he's fully on the ground, Puck lunges at him. Puck grabs Blaine by his neck and closes his jaws tightly. Blaine yells out in pain.

I look towards Kurt who is frozen. "Kurt, you have to choose." I said.

He doesn't respond so I walk up to him and slap him across the face. "Kurt, look at me." He looks at me with fear in his eyes. "You have to choose one of them right now."

I hear a crash and I turn around to see Blaine and Puck rolling around the floor snapping at each other.

"Kurt." I sigh. "If you don't pick one of them now, one or both of them will die."

He looks at me and I can see the trouble in his eye.

"Just think about both of them." I say. "Tune out the noise and think about which one makes you happier. We all see the looks you and Puck give each other, and we know how you feel for Blaine, but you have to choose."

I hear another crash and I see that the wolves have broken through the door and are fighting out on the yard.

"Shit." My dad says as he runs after them. Everyone else follows but I stay behind with Kurt.

"Kurt, please." I say with desperation in my voice. "You have to pick now."

Before I say anything else, Kurt runs out the door. I quickly follow after him into the front yard. Puck and Blaine are circling each other until Blaine lunges forward and clenches his jaw onto Pucks shoulder. Puck howls in pain and Kurt runs to pull Blaine off of him.

"Stop." He yells. "I…I choose Puck." He says softly.

Everything is silent for a few minutes. Puck shifts back to human form and there is a big hole on his shoulder from the bite and various cuts and bruises over his body. Blaine, still in wolf form, looks between Kurt and Puck and then just dashes into the woods.

Kurt kneels down next to Puck and holds him in his arms. "I'm so sorry." Kurt says with tears in his eyes.

Puck chuckles a little, but I can tell it hurts him. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He says. "If anything, I should be sorry for recklessly challenging him like that. He's stronger than I thought."

Kurt laughs through his tears. "Yea." He says. "That was pretty stupid."

My dad clears his throat. "As much as I hate to break up heartfelt conversations." He says. "We need to get you cleaned up." He nods towards Puck.

"What about Blaine?" Rachel asks.

"He needs to be alone." I said. "If he comes back, then we'll be able to trust him. But if not then he's going to have to die."

Everyone looks at me shocked. "His pack took my mate. I don't care if he knew about it or not. Everyone's going to die if I don't get her back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so if you guys didn't already know, I have another story out called Second Chance. It's a Faberry story and I think you might like it. So yea, check it out. So I went and saw Red Riding Hood today and it was amazing. It also gave me the strength to get off my lazy ass and post another chapter. So you have the lovely, Amanda Seyfried, to thank for this chapter coming out. And since I am now on spring break I might post more, if I'm not being lazy. So yea, read and review.**

**PS: I'm just saying now that my Brittana heart is in pieces after that last episode. Damn you RIB.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

After we got Puck all bandaged up we waited for Blaine. The entire time Puck was complaining about not being able to do anything. His cuts and bruises healed as soon as he changed to his human form, but because of the hole in his shoulder from where Blaine bit him, he wouldn't be able to do anything since it would heal slower. And it would leave a nasty scar. Twenty minutes passed and Blaine still hadn't shown up. I looked to Kurt who looked three seconds away from crying.

"I'm sorry Kurt." I said. "We can't wait any longer. It's getting late."

He nodded his head slowly. "I know."

My dad stood up from his seat. "Listen kids," he said. "I know that Brittany is gone and we need to get her back. But we can't do that if we are all walking zombies. SO lets all get to bed."

My pack-minus Puck-all stood up from their seats.

"No." Quinn said. "We are not sleeping until Brittany is here with us safe and sound." The rest of my pack nodded their heads vigorously.

"Guys." I said. "Dad's right." They all looked at me like I was insane. "I know, I know you think I'm crazy for saying that, but it's two in the morning and we wont be able to go over much ground if we can't even stay awake. Go to bed. You can crash in the guest and down here."

They all looked at me for a while before they nodded their heads.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in the morning." I said as I started to walk out the door.

"Wait." Quinn said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Brittany's house." I said while looking out the window. "When I went to her house I was able to convince them to help us get her back. They still don't fully accept our relationship, but they'll do anything to get her back."

Everyone looked like they were going to protest but I stopped them. "This is something I have to do alone. I got us into this mess and I'll get us out." Before they could say anything, I walked out of the door.

As soon as I was outside, I stripped off my clothes and shifted into my wolf form. Before my feet were even fully on the ground, I was taking off into the woods. I ran for about five minutes before I was in front of Brittany's house.

I climbed up to her window and crawled in to her room. I stayed in my wolf form so I could get a better feel of the scents. I stalked around Brittany's room, smelling everything.

After fifteen minutes I started to leave her room. As I walked back to her window, I caught a whiff of something. Something sweet, fruity almost. I turned around and wandered across her room. The smell got stronger as I got closer to her closet. I nudged the closet door open with my nose and I saw some of her clothes were missing.

I growled lowly at the thought of someone in her room and taking her stuff. I walked out of the closet and saw that her cheerleading bag was missing. She didn't have it when she came to my house. I walked over to her bed where the bag would normally be and I caught the same sweet scent. It was so familiar. What is it though?

As the scent settled more into my nose I realized where I've smelled it before.

_Flashback_

_I sat in one of the chairs in the auditorium as I watched Jesse and his group of automatons dancing on the stage._

_"Another one Bites the Dust?" I whispered to my pack. "Really? Give me a break." My pack chuckled as Jesse glared at us from the stage._

_When the "performance", if you could even call it that, was finished Jesse came down the steps and stood in front of us._

_"I'm sorry it had to be this way Rachel." He said in an unapologetic voice. "I really tried to make this work, but I guess things happen for a reason."_

_"Oh please lover boy." Quinn said. "Give me a break. She never really loved you."_

_Jesse looked hurt then angry. "Oh really and how the hell would you know, Barbie?"_

_"Oh I would back track right there." Kurt said with a chuckle. "Quinn hates being called Barbie."_

_"Whatever." Jesse said with a sneer. "I know Rachel loves me, but now she can't have me."_

_"Really Jesse?" Rachel asked. "If I loved you, would I do this?"_

_She then turned around and took Quinn's face in her hands and kissed her passionately. Jesse just stood there shocked while the rest of us cheered. After a few moments Rachel and Quinn came up for air. Quinn still had her eyes closed as Rachel turned to Jesse with a smirk on her face._

_Jesse just stood there opening and closing his mouth before he stormed out of the auditorium._

_"Ok was it just me, or did he smell really fruity?" I whispered to my pack._

_Everyone, except Quinn-who still had her eyes closed, laughed._

_"Quinn?" Rachel asked softly. "Are you okay?"_

_Quinn didn't move._

_Rachel gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry Quinn. I just-I just thought that since with all the flirting that we've been doing, you felt the same. I'm sorry for kissing you without your consent and even thinking that you would want to ki-_

_Rachel was cut off as Quinn kissed her hard. After a few awkward moments of them making out with us just standing there. Quinn and Rachel came up for air._

_"Of course I feel the same." Quinn said softly. "I've felt the same for a while."_

_Rachel smiled so big I thought her face was going to split in two. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Quinn smiled softly. "Of course."_

_I could tell she was going back in for another kiss, so I interrupted._

_"Okay guys, that's enough. We are still in school you know."_

_"Aw come on Lopez." Puck said. "Don't interrupt. This is good stuff."_

_We all looked at Puck before we all hit him on the shoulder._

_End Flashback_

Aw fuck. First Frog Lips and now Jesse. What the fuck is going on here?


	17. Chapter 17

**I feel REALLY bad right now. You'll see why when you read the story, but I just had to do it for purposes in the future. You wanted something to happen and this was the only way I could think of making that happen. So please don't hate me. Please read and enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me how awesome or sucky my story is. Please and thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Blaine's POV

I limped into the forest as Kurt was tending to Puck. God I'm so stupid. Why did I accept his challenge? This is all his fault. Everything was going fine until he started busting my balls and asking questions. Maybe I should go back. No I cant. Not like this. I have to heal and maybe make a stop by the pack house.

I ran as fast as I could until I reached the pack house. The lights are on so I guess they stashed her here. I walked over to the tree closest to my room and climbed up it. I hopped through my window and landed onto my bedroom floor. When I looked up I gasped. Lying on my bed, asleep, was none other than Brittany.

Why the fuck would they stash her in my room? There are plenty of other rooms-empty rooms-that they could have put her in. I shifted into my human form and walked to my closet. I pulled out a shirt and some jeans and put them on. I sighed as I walked to my bed. I kneeled down on the floor next to Brittany and I pulled her hair out of her face. It seems they were decent enough to not tie her to the bed. I stood back up and walked out of my room. But not before I heard a faint,

"San?"

I looked back, scared that she was awake. But she was still asleep. I sighed sadly before I left the room, making sure to close and lock the door. I walked down the hall into the main room, where I saw the rest of my pack-minus Artie.

"What the hell?" I said. "You put her in my room? Really?"

"Well you are the closest with her." Sam chuckled dryly. "We figured you would appreciate the gesture."

"I barely know her." I said, getting angry. "Why the hell did you even take her? If Artie is such a badass why can't he get her himself?" As soon as I said that, I immediately regretted it.

At that moment everything just burst to hell. Sam jumped up from the couch and charged at me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He asked. "Just because you're all big and bad and you took on Puckerman doesn't make you any different from us."

How the hell did he know about that?

Sam smiled. "Oh please Blaine, we could hear your thoughts from miles away. But that's not the point. Artie is our pack leader and we have to listen to him. So if Artie says he wants the stupid blonde we'll give him the blonde."

I shoved him hard. "She's not stupid. You would be surprised to know how smart she is. And you don't have to listen to Artie; you're just too much of a pussy to have your own mind."

Sam just stood there with a very pissed off expression. "You don't listen to him because he's our pack leader. You listen because you're scared of what he will do to you if you don't." I turned to the rest of the pack. "You're all scared. You're all a bunch of pussies who can't stand up for themselves." I turned back to Sam. "I'm not. And I'm not going to let you guys do this anymore."

Sam just looked at me while he cocked his head to the side. Before I knew what was happening, I was tackled from the side by Finn. I tried to push him off of me but the bastard was too heavy. Finn got a hold of my arms and pulled me up.

"Well," Sam said. "I forgave your whole insulting me thing, but once you insult the _whole _pack that makes you a traitor." He came up to me and lightly patted me on the face. I struggled to get free, but it was no use. "I think you deserve a lesson."

Sam walked down the hall as Finn dragged me with him. Sam stopped in front of my door and turned around.

"Now, now." He said. "You know about our "no locked doors" policy." He grabbed at my pocket and took out my key. He turned back around and unlocked the door. When he opened it I realized what he was going to do.

"No." I said. "You don't have to do this." I said as tears ran down my face. "She doesn't deserve this."

Sam slapped me across the face. "Shut up." He said as Finn dragged me to the opposite side of the room and took out his handcuffs. He cuffed me to my desk and then left the room, closing the door.

Sam walked over to my bed ignoring my cries. He sat down next to Brittany and began to chain her up with his handcuffs.

"Wakey, Wakey." He said. "It's time to get up. I have a surprise for you."

Brittany shot up and her eyes immediately landed on me. "Blaine?" She then looked at her arms and started to panic.

"What's going on?" She asked trying to get out of the cuffs.

Sam smiled a sick smile. "Well Blaine-boy here decided to mouth off. And you know how we don't like it when people mouth off right?" At this Brittany looked to the side and I saw a big bruise resting on her cheek. How did I not notice that before?

Sam laughed a little. "What am I'm talking about of course you know. Well since he's actually a part of our pack his punishments have to be much more brutal than yours. The usual punishment is death, but I have a better idea."

He stood up from the bed and took off his shirt. God please don't him do what I think he's about to do. He continued to pull off his pants and briefs.

"Oh god." I shouted. "Please don't do this." I begged. "Please."

"It's too late to be sucking up now." Sam said as he kneeled onto the bed. "You should have thought about that when you mouthed off."

He yanked down Brittany's pants as she kicked and shouted.

"Stop please." Her and I both said.

Sam continued to rip off her underwear and settle himself between her legs. He looked back at me one time. "We don't need to tell Artie about this now, do we?" He said as he forcefully thrust inside of her.

A blood-curling scream came from Brittany's mouth as Sam thrusted back and forth. I kept trying to break out of the cuffs, but it was no use. I looked back and I caught Brittany's eyes. I casted an apologetic look towards her. She gave me a small look of understanding before her eyes shut and she let out another scream.

"That's right." Sam said. "Scream." He looked back at me. "See what happens when you defy us? When you don't play by the rules." He thrusted a few more times before he let out a loud moan, signaling his release. He fell on top of Brittany, no doubt crushing her, and panted heavily. After a few moments he got up and put his clothes back on. He took out his key and unlocked Brittany's handcuffs. He then came over to me and forced me to look at him.

"Next time you want to insult us, think of the consequences." He said as he threw the key to my handcuffs at me and left the room.

I unlocked my handcuffs and ran to the door. I tried turning the handle. Shit, of course he locked it. I looked back over to Brittany who was curled up in a ball on the bed. I walked cautiously to the bed and sat down. She instinctively tensed, before loosening up. I grabbed the blanket and covered her up.

"I am so sorry." I whispered with tears streaming down my face. "I had no idea it would come to this."

Brittany looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Where's San?" She cried.

I wrapped my arms around her, careful not to hurt her. "I don't know." I said as she cried into my chest.

"I want my San." She cried as I rubbed her back.

"I know you do." I said. "I know you do."

* * *

**Again. Please don't hate me :'(**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yea I know. I'm horrible, but as I was rereading it I realized that the rape would lead into something else along the way. A chain reaction if you will. It will lead into the next thing that's gonna happen…at the end of the story. I think. And come into the sequel, if I make one. And don't worry Sam will get his. All in due time. Just bare with me for the next few chapters, because I think we will be coming to an end soon. So yea, read and review and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Santana's POV

I stayed at Brittany's house for about an hour before I remembered what my parents told me. Since Brittany was my mate, I could read her mind and send messages to her head. They didn't tell me if she would be able to send messages back, but by the way they talked about it I assume she can.

"_Brittany can you hear me?" _I said.

Nothing. I tried again.

_"Brittany if you can hear me I want you to know that I love you and I'm going to get you soon. You probably have no idea what's going on right now, but if you can please try to tell me where you are. Even if you don't know just give me examples of some things you see. Please, I love you."_

I didn't hear anything so I got up from Brittany's bed and walked towards the window. When I got outside I spotted Jesse's scent again. It was coming from deep within the forest. Maybe that's where she is!

I took off running into the forest without a second thought.

**

* * *

**

Blaine's POV

"I hear her talking to me." Brittany said from beside me.

"What?" I asked.

"Santana." She responded while looking at me. "I hear her voice in my dreams. She says she's coming for me."

I stare at her, not knowing what to say. It isn't long before I see her eyes start to water though.

"What do they want with me?" She whispers while crying softly.

I put my arms around her as she cries. "It's Artie." I sigh. She might as well know. "He has this…obsession with you. He's absolutely convinced that you are his mate and he'll stop at nothing to get you."

"Don't I get a say in this?" She asks. "I mean, I'm not a wolf so I really shouldn't have to follow the rules, right?"

"You're half right." I said. "You don't have to follow the rules until a certain point. A wolf can't claim their mate formally until they are eighteen. There's this whole ceremony type thing that goes on. The wolf tattoo's their mate's name, in our ancestor's native language, on their shoulder blade. Artie is planning to keep you here until his birthday." I looked at the calendar on my wall. "Which is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is San's birthday too." She said softly.

I looked down at her, feeling her pain.

"Can't I just leave if I don't want him?"

"Not exactly. There are very few wolves that mate with humans. And even fewer that keep their mates human."

"He's going to change me?" She asked frightened.

"He can't change you." I said. "He doesn't have his wolf essence. He'll get someone else to do it. Probably Sam."

Brittany stiffened when I mentioned Sam's name.

"I'm so sorry." I said. "For everything."

"There wasn't much you could do." She said quietly.

I sighed. "I still could have tried harder."

We lied on the bed for a few minutes before I got an idea.

"Hey." I said to Brittany. "Rachel can read anyone's mind right?"

"I think so." She said. "At least that's what San told me. Why?"

"I have a plan."

**

* * *

**

Rachel's POV

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked as Quinn and I set up the bed.

"Which one?" She replied.

"Santana."

Quinn sighed as she sat on the bed. "It's hard to tell." She said as I sat next to her. "This isn't stuff she normally goes through. And since Brittany is her mate, it makes everything that much worse."

"How did you know Brittany's her mate?"

Quinn laughed. "Please." She said. "It's so glaringly obvious. I could tell as soon as they met that Brittany would be hers."

"Yea, you're right." I smiled softly as we got under the blankets.

After a few minutes Quinn fell asleep. I watched her in anguish. How would I tell her I felt a mating connection with someone that isn't her?

_"Rachel." _I heard.

"What?" I said looking around.

_"It's me, Blaine." _Oh, it's in my head.

"_What do you want?"_

_"I need your help." _He said. _"I'm with Brittany."_

"What?" I shot up, waking Quinn.

_"I'm with Brittany. I need you guys to come into the forest about 15 minutes west. There will be a house hidden by a lot of trees. Please hurry."_

"Rachel?" Quinn asked. "Are you alright?"

I turned towards Quinn quickly. "We need to get everyone now."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay. I haven't had a computer for a while and haven't been able to type anything. But while I was computerless, I had a lot of time to write other chapters, so you'll get like two more chapters today. And I have decided that I will have a sequel to this story, but I won't start it for a while. I've been neglecting my other stories and I'm going to get those on track first before I start that story. Cool? Kay, enjoy and review please.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

After about twenty minutes of running, I came across a house. I looked the house over for a few minutes and I found an open window on the side of the house. I was about to climb up the tree before I heard a voice.

"Santana." Quinn whispered. I turned around and saw my pack, my parents and Brittany's family.

"_What are you guys doing here?"_ I asked.

"I got a message from Blaine telling us that he and Brittany were here." Rachel said as she looked at the house.

"Is this where my baby sister is?" Chase asked, hands securely wrapped around his gun.

I nodded. _"I can feel her in there."_

"Yea, she's in there." Quinn said.

"Well then, let's go." Chase said as he stepped forward.

I stepped in front of him, growling.

"What's her problem?" He asked, annoyed. "She should be the first one trying to bust up in this place." I looked towards Quinn.

"We can't just _bust in_." She said, reciting my thoughts. "That would tip them off, if they don't already know we're here. We need to fist make sure she's actually in there. Rachel, try contacting Blaine again."

"Ok." Rachel said. "I'll tell him to come to a window or something."

"Mija," my mom said. "Have you tried talking in her mind?"

I whined and put my head down.

"She says it doesn't work." Quinn replied.

Just then, a figure popped up at the window I was going to climb. It was Blaine. He looked down and when he saw us he smiled. He turned his head and said something. A few seconds later, Brittany's head came into view. She saw all of us and a look of relief graced her face. When she saw me, she smiled so big I thought her face would rip in half.

Blaine turned towards her and started talking to her again. She nodded her head and started climbing out the windows and on to the tree. She climbed down the tree and before her feet even hit the ground, I tackled her. She fell to the ground as I started licking her face. She wrapped her arms around me and smiled.

"I knew you would come." She said. "I could hear your voice."

My ears perked up. _"You can hear me?"_

She tilted her head. "Yea, I can hear you. But it's in my head or something. How is that possible?"

I tackled her again and started licking her face. _"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that."_

Just then I heard slow clapping. I turned my head and saw Sam, Finn, Mike and Jesse standing in the trees above us. They jumped down to the ground and I got off Brittany and started growling.

"Isn't this sweet?" Sam said. "The gang's all back together, how touching."

I snapped my teeth at him.

"Whoa," he said, holding up his hands with a smile. "Calm down, I'm just trying to have some fun."

"We just came for Britt." Quinn said. "We don't want any trouble."

"_Bullshit,"_ I snorted. _"I'm gonna kill him."_

Sam smiled. "See, we can't let you do that." He said. "We worked _so hard _to get her. We even lost a great comrade trying to get to her. But the boss wants her, and what Artie wants, Artie gets."

I heard Blaine scoff and Sam's smile started to disappear. "What the fuck are you scoffing for? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time? When you mouth off, the people you care about most get hurt. Or do I need to remind you again who's in charge?"

I felt Brittany stiffen.

"I thought Artie was in charge?" Chase said as everyone, minus Sam's group and Brittany, chuckled. "Who's this kid? Can I shoot him?"

Sam seemed unphased. He looked towards me. "You might wanna ask blondie over there what I'm talking about. She seemed like she enjoyed it."

I looked towards Brittany, who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"_Britt?"_ I asked. _"What happened?"_

She turned her head and I saw a yellowing bruise resting on her cheek. My body started shaking in anger.

"Oh, that's not even the best part." Sam said. "I could tell she really like it when I had my big fat cock in her tight pus-"

I tackled him to the ground and bit into his shoulder. He screamed in pain. Finn tried to help him, but Puck, Blaine and Kurt tackled him. Blaine got on top of him and started punching him repeatedly, while Puck and Kurt held him down.

Sam brought his fist down on my muzzle, but I just tightened my lock on his shoulder. He kneed me in the stomach, which knocked the wind out of me, causing me to release my hold and stagger backwards.

Rachel and Quinn shifted and ran towards Mike and Jesse, jumping and pinning then down to the ground. Chase and Jamie ran over and wielded their guns at the two boys. Brittany started to run my side, but I stopped her.

"_No,"_ I said. _"Stay with my parents."_

She looked at me for a few seconds before she ran back over to my parents.

I got to my feet and saw that Sam's shoulder had healed and that he was advancing towards me. Before he could shift, we heard a long howl echo throughout the forest. Everyone stopped moving and looked towards the trees.

Out jumped a large black wolf. The wolf stalked towards the center of the field and stopped in between Sam and me. Sam took a closer look at the wolf and gasped.

"Artie?" He said. "But that's not possible."

* * *

**Okay, maybe I lied. It's getting a little a late here, so I'll post the other chapter tomorrow.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I lied again. I was gonna post this chapter like four days ago, but then school started to be a bitch and I started getting lazy. So yea, that's why this is so late. This story will have 2-5 chapters left…I think. I'm having a little trouble letting this story go and coming up with an ending that will do it justice, and I'm an indecisive perfectionist so that doesn't help AT ALL. It's quite annoying actually. So anyway, enough of my rambling, please read and enjoy and review because reviews make me smile and it would give me the encouragement to get up off my lazy ass and post stuff.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Artie turned towards Sam and I could tell they were communicating.

"_Rachel."_ I said.

"_I know." _She replied. _"He says that some relatives, on his mother's side, are witches."_

"_That's not possible."_ Quinn said. _"Witches are extinct."_

"_Apparently not."_ I said.

"_They've been working for years on a spell to give him use of his legs. When the spell worked, he got his essence back. And now he says he can finally kill San and make Brittany his." _Rachel finished.

"_Not if I have something to say about it."_ I snarled, as I got ready to lunge at Artie.

Sam saw me as I lunged and shoved Artie out of the way. I landed on Sam and sank my teeth into his throat. Blood squirted from his neck, coating my face, as Sam tried to push me off. I threw my head back and ripped out a huge chunk of his neck. He slowly started to become still as the life drained from his eyes. Once he was still and completely dead, I got off of him.

I spat the neck chunk out of my mouth and towards Artie. He had gotten to his feet and was giving me a wolfish smile.

"_Thank you,"_ I heard him say. _"I was planning to kill him myself, but thank you for doing if for me."_ He finished in a menacing voice.

I growled_. "Why kill him? He's your second."_

"_He touched my property. I don't like people touching what's mine."_

"_Brittany's not yours."_ I snarled, baring my teeth. _"How are you even talking to me?"_ I asked as he slowly started to walk around me.

"_With a little magic,"_ Artie said. _"Anything is possible."_

I felt Puck, Blaine and Kurt come up behind me in their wolf forms. Out the corner of my eye I saw Finn's dead body lying on the ground.

"_Oh look,"_ Artie taunted_. "Your little cheerleading team is here."_

"_Stay there,"_ I said to them_. "This is my fight."_

"_You know,"_ he said as he started moving around me again. _"It doesn't have to be like this. You could just give me the girl and we could all leave peacefully."_

I looked at Brittany, who had a terrified look on her face. My heart sank a little bit. I turned back to Artie, _"Why the hell would I do that?"_

Artie chuckled_. "You and I both know that I can treat her better. She would be safer and happier with me."_

"_That's bullshit. One of your pack members beat her and raped her. And the other one attacked her in the woods. How the hell would she be safer with you?"_ I said as I felt my blood start to boil.

_"What Sam did, had nothing to do with me; that was Blaine's punishment. Sam had…interesting ways of punishing people. He wouldn't punish them directly, he'd hurt the one's that person cares about and made them watch as he did it. It's quite interesting. As for Karofsky, the boy is crazy. I have no idea what was going on in his head at that time. But regardless, they made their own choices and in the end they paid the price for it. I would never hurt her."_

"_If that's true, then why go through all this? Why kidnap her?"_

Artie stopped circling me, and stalked closer to my face_. "I had to do it."_ He said, snarling and baring his teeth. _"She's always with you, I couldn't ever get her alone to talk to her. If you weren't in the picture then none of this would be happening. I wouldn't have three pack members dead and Brittany would happily be in love with me."_

_"And how do you know she wouldn't have killed you when she found out you were a wolf? Or did you plan to hide that from her?"_

I saw Artie falter and knew I was getting somewhere_. "Why didn't she kill you?"_ He asked.

I stopped for a second. I really didn't know the answer to that question.

Artie regained his stature and growled, _"She should have killed you. The world would be better off without another one of you half-breeds."_

I snapped out of my thoughts on that. How did he know? I crouched to the ground and lunged at Artie, but he swiftly moved out of the way. He lunged back at me and sunk his teeth into the junction between my neck and shoulder and I howled in pain. I tried to snap my teeth at him, but his hold kept getting tighter. My vision started to get dark, but before I passed out, a shot rang out and Artie fell to the ground, releasing his hold on me.

I turned my head as best as I could and saw that Brittany had shot him a Chase's gun. She ran over to me and examined my neck. As she was looking, I caught movement in my eye and pushed Brittany down. Just as she hit the ground, Artie smashed into me, rolling us along the forest floor. Artie landed on top of me, with my back to the floor, and bit into my neck. I howled as I tried to roll him off. I kicked my feet up into his stomach with all my might. He rolled off of me and staggered backwards. I lied on the ground, unable to get up. I heard Brittany's cries as Artie started to stalk closer to me; just as he was about to pounce on me though, a light colored wolf rammed into Artie.

I slowly staggered to my feet and saw a blonde wolf, on top of Artie, snapping their teeth at him.

"_It's Ashley,"_ Rachel said. _"Elder Sylvester's daughter."_

I ran to the two wolves and grabbed a hold of Artie's neck with my teeth. He howled out in pain as the blood poured from his throat. With strength I didn't know he possessed, Artie managed to push both Ashley and I, off of him. He got to his feet and bared his teeth at us, growling.

Ashley and I looked at each other before we both took off running. We smashed into Artie at the same time, causing him to fly back a few feet. He hit a nearby tree with a loud thud and sank to the ground. He slowly got up before I jumped on his back and sank my teeth into his neck. Artie howled as he tried to shake me off of him. I saw Ashley run up to us and sink her teeth into Artie's leg.

She pulled her head back and ripped the leg out of its socket. Artie and I fell to the ground as I locked my jaws onto his neck. I ripped my head back with a brute force and tore out the entire left side of Artie's neck. Blood was spraying out everywhere, as Artie slowly stopped moving. I couldn't control my rage and I started to tear all the other pieces of his body off of him. I sank my teeth into his other leg and ripped it out of its socket, and then repeated the action with his other legs.

When I was finished I stood in front of Artie's dead destroyed body. The blood was still pouring from his neck as I looked over him over. I looked up as Ashley walked up to me; I turned my head around and saw everyone staring at us, including Mike and Jesse, who were still pinned to the ground by Quinn, Rachel, Jamie and Chase.

I could feel the blood flowing from my neck where Artie sank his teeth into me. My vision slowly started to get darker as I suddenly fell to the ground. Ashley shifted back into her human form and took me into her arms. I was quickly losing consciousness from the blood loss, and right before I blacked out, I saw my pack and Brittany running towards me.

* * *

**Another reason this is late is because i had to change the chapter about three times because i wasn't satisfied about how Artie died. I actually like this version alot better than the other ones.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, I'm glad ya'll liked that chapter. The entire time I was writing/typing it up I kept thinking about how it would be if it were a movie and that made me very excited because I have a fucked up mind and a lot more shit would have happened then what I wrote. But yea, this is the next chapter, enjoy, read and review.**

**Creedog VanDrey: I understand where you're coming from with the whole heterophobe thing, but I honestly wasn't even thinking about that when I was writing the chapters. And I can assure you that I am not heterophobic ;). As for Brittany, I wasn't going to let her just forget about Sam. She's going to have some major flashbacks about everything in the sequel.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, to see green eyes looking back at me. Ashley gave a small smile as I tried to sit up.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Don't get up." My father said from across the room. "You'll tear the stitches. And you're in the Network; or the infirmary at least."

My eyes widened. "The Network? The House of the Elders?"

My father nodded his head. "Your injuries were too severe to be taken care of by my hands, so we brought you here instead."

"Yea," Puck said as my pack, and Blaine, entered the room. "You were out for about eight hours." He smiled. "That's precious birthday time you've wasted."

I chuckled as much as I could without pain. "Figures you would be worried about my birthday at a time like this."

"It's the big one-eight." He said as he sat the other side of the bed, opposite of Ashley. "There's a whole shitload of stuff you can do now. You can vote, get a legit fake ID to get us beer, get married, claim a mate." He finished with a smile.

I looked around the room, noticing that Brittany wasn't here. "Where's Britt?"

"The doctors wanted to take a look at her." My dad says as he starts to stand. "You know, to make sure everything is fine; no internal injuries or anything. I'm going to go call your mom and let her know you're okay." He came over and kissed the top of my head. "See ya later kiddo." He gets up and leaves.

"Yea," Quinn said. "We have to go too, the Elders were kind enough to let us stay in some of the rooms, but we couldn't all crowd you while you're recovering."

My pack all walked over and kissed my head one by one and then walked out, leaving me alone with Ashley.

"You know, I never thanked you." I said.

Ashley let out a melodic laugh. "You don't have to thank me." She said. "I was just helping a fellow wolf in need."

"Yea well, thanks anyway. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up."

Ashley started blushing. "Don't worry about it."

We sat there for a few minutes before my dad walked into the room. "Hey kiddo, how're you feeling?"

"Fine, just a bit sore though." I noticed the look on his face. "Why?" I asked slowly.

"You've been summoned to a hearing with the Elders." He said apologetically.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

My dad shook his head. "You're my daughter so they won't tell me. They're probably afraid I'll try and sneak you out or something."

"Does it have something to do with last night?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know," my dad shrugged." I was thinking that it did since there would be no other reason for you to be summoned." He finished while looking at me. "Either way, we need to get you dressed appropriately for the hearing." He finished while holding up a bag I didn't notice he was carrying.

He walked over and handed me the bag. "Can you get yourself dressed?"

I looked down at myself and then at my arms. "I might have a bit of trouble since I basically have only the semi-use of one arm."

"I could help." Ashley said. "You know, if you're comfortable with that."

I thought about it for a few seconds before I nodded my head. "It's cool with me."

"Okay." My dad said. "I'll leave you to get dressed and when you're done I'll have a wheelchair out in the hall for you if you can't walk."

He closed the door as he left. Ashley helped me out of the bed and standing on my own two feet as she started to take off my robe.

"Are you sure this is alright?" She asked.

I smiled at her awkwardness. "It's fine. As long as you don't try to feel me up, we'll be good."

She smiled. It took us a while to get me dressed because of the throbbing pain in my shoulder, but when we were done I was dressed in a white blouse, black dress pants, and black shoes.

Ashley led me out to the hall where my father was waiting. He smiled when he saw us and helped me into the wheelchair; we then set off for the journey to the hearing room.

"How long do I have to stay here?" I asked. "I've always wanted to see the Network, but if I'm only going to be in the infirmary, then I wanna know when I can go."

"They said in a couple of days, if the wounds heal properly. We think there was something more to the spell Artie had casted on him to give him his leg use. Something that changed his mindset and physic and we think that when he bit you, he transferred whatever it is into your body. So they just want to keep you here to monitor you and see if you experience any changes."

I rolled my eyes. "Lovely."

My father laughed as we entered the hearing room. He wheeled my chair into the middle of the room and then went to take his seat in the Elder's stand. I turned my head and saw that my pack, Blaine, Ashley, and Brittany were sitting in the seats on the other side of the room.

"Santana Lopez." Said Elder Sylvester. "You have been summoned by the Elders on account of the on goings that occurred last night at four-thirty five in the morning."

I nodded my head, knowing that it wouldn't be wise to interrupt the Elders.

Elder Jack Puckerman, Puck's father, spoke up next. "You have been accused of killing three wolves last night. Do you accept these accusations?"

I thought back to last night, my memory was hazy but I could remember bits and pieces. I shook my head. "I don't remember much, but I'm pretty sure I only killed two. Who was the third?"

Elder Puckerman grabbed a small piece of paper and read off three names. "The deceased are as followed; Samuel Evans, Arthur Abrams, and Finn Hudson."

"I didn't kill Finn." I said, looking at the stand. "I accept to killing Sam and Artie, but I didn't touch Finn."

"Father." Puck said as him, Kurt and Blaine stood from their seats. "Santana didn't kill Finn; we did."

"Well technically, I did." Blaine said. "I beat him to death while Puck and Kurt held him down."

The Elders looked between the boys and me.

"Is this true?" Elder Sylvester asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, it's true."

Elder Sylvester nodded and then wrote something down.

"Okay then, on with the other two." Elder Puckerman said. "First, we will discuss the leader Arthur Abrams."

I growled lowly at his name and my father shot me a look.

"_Don't."_ He said sharply.

I calmed down a little as Elder Sylvester started talking. "Arthur Abrams," she read from a piece of paper. "5'7", black hair, green eyes and permanently confined to a wheelchair. You mutilated his body, tore apart every inch of him. Do you agree?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I do."

"Would you like to explain what led to this?" She asked.

"That girl," I pointed to Brittany. "Is my mate. A couple of days ago, she was kidnapped by Sam. He kidnapped her for Artie. I hunted then down; and when I found them, I attacked Sam. Artie appeared out of nowhere and as I was about to attack him, Sam attacked me. I quickly got rid of him, and when I did Artie started spewing out bullshit, so I attacked him. We fought and he almost killed me, but thankfully Ashley came before he could. I, initially, finished the job, but Ashley just made sure I stayed alive."

Elder Sylvester looked towards her daughter. "You partook in this battle?"

Ashley nodded her head. "Yes, I did."

"But she didn't kill anybody." I said quickly.

My dad scolded me for speaking out of turn. Elder Sylvester looked at me with interest.

"Very well." She said. "Lets move on."

"Tell us about Samuel." Elder Puckerman asked. "From you story it seems that, on both occasions, you attacked him and he did nothing to provoke you."

"The first time I attacked him, he was taunting me. Taunting me about—" I looked towards Brittany. She gave me a small smile and nodded. "Taunting me about how he raped Brittany." I felt tear sting my eyes. "He just kept going on about it and I just snapped." I paused as I tried to collect myself. "The second time I attacked him, I killed him. I was lunging for Artie, but Sam pushed him out the way. I landed on him and my anger was just uncontrollable. I ripped out his neck and killed him."

The Elders stared at me before Elder Sylvester spoke up. "We will need to discuss this. If you would please wait outside?"

I nodded as Ashley came up behind me and rolled my chair out into the hall. When we were in the hall, my pack, Brittany and Blaine all came out with us.

"Leave it to you to be in trouble on your first trip to the Network." Puck said with a small smile.

I ignored him as I noticed Brittany standing away from us. I told Quinn to wheel me over to Brittany. As I got closer, I could see unshed tears in her eyes.

"Brit?" I asked once Quinn had left. "Are you alright?"

She looked into my eyes as I fresh coat of tears ran down her face. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around me, careful to avoid me stitches.

"Brittany." I tired again. "What's wrong?"

"When we first got here," she started slowly. "The doctors wanted to look me over. You know, to make sure I didn't have any injuries. They ran a bunch of test, but when they were done a doctor in a lab coat came in. He had this grave look on his face and it scared me. When I asked him what was wrong he told me—" She choked back another sob.

"He told you what, Brittany?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought. "What did he say?"

"I'm pregnant." She said, bursting into tears again.

"Oh my god." I said. "It's his isn't it?"

She nodded her head. "It's Sam's."

I pulled her into me chest, holding her with my good arm. She sobbed while apologizing.

"It's not your fault." I said. "It's that bastard's fault for hurting you. It'll be okay though; I won't let anyone else hurt you. And we're going to raise this baby, together."

She pulled back. "Really?" She asked. "You want to have this baby? Even under the circumstances?"

I smiled as I wiped her tears away. "Of course. I would be an idiot to _not_ want to raise a child with you."

"But it's Sam's."

"That baby is yours just as much as it is his." I countered. "And besides," I smirked. "Pregnant women are always horny, so it's a win-win situation."

Brittany shoved me a little as she laughed. "You're so stupid." She said.

"Stupid for you." I said as I pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled back after a few minutes."

"Corny too."

"You love it." I replied as my dad poked his head out into the hall.

"You guys can come back in now, we made our decision." He said.

I looked at Brittany and she smiled at me as she started to push my chair into the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright, sorry for the lateness but school ended and I had finals and all that crap. So this is the last chapter for this story. It's not the best ending in my opinion, but I'm boarding a plane for California in about four hours and this is what I came up with. And because I will be in California, I'm not sure I'll be able to post for a while. I will still write things, but I'm not sure if I will be able to post anything. So yea, thank you all of you faithful readers and thank you for the comments and I will see you guys later. Read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Mr. Lopez's POV**

"So how are we going to rule this?" Jack said.

"She killed two pups." Sue replied. "She's guilty."

"Technically, Artie wasn't a pup." I said. "He and Santana share the same birthday; which is today. It was four in the morning when they fought, making them both eighteen and legal."

Sue narrowed her eyes. "Fine. We cannot judge her for Arthur's death because they were both of legal age. But that does not count for the other boy. Samuel was still a pup."

I nodded my head. "Yes, but think of the reasons behind it. He kidnapped, beat _and_ raped her mate. Those offences alone would have meant death for him; had she chosen to call him to court."

Jack spoke up. "With him under the influence of Artie, he would have spiraled down a worse path. Maybe she did us a favor. Keeping him from getting worse and keeping us from doing the job, if he got worse."

I looked towards Sue. "Susan," I pleaded. "It was her mate. This was all for Brittany. Think about if this was happening to Ash."

"Do _not_ use my daughter against me." She seethed. "I would do the same thing to her, because that is my job; it's my duty."

"Ok," I said. "I'm sorry."

"I have made my decision anyway." She replied. "You may bring them back in now. And send for the two fugitives."

Jack spoke into a walkie-talkie as I went to get the kids. I opened the door and pushed my head out into the hall.

"You guys can come back in now."

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"As you may know," Sue said. "Killing two pups while being underage would have resulted in taking away your essence forever." She paused. "But since you and Arthur were both of legal age at the time, we cannot take account of those means."

I smiled, relieved.

"But," she said. "Killing Samuel while he was still a pup will have its consequences." She peered down at me through narrowed eyes. "Giving the circumstances, and what could have happened had something not been done, we have decided that the death of Samuel was better for our existence. As for your punishment though, I have decided that your essence be taken away for a week."

I opened my mouth to speak before I heard my father's voice.

"_Just leave it alone. This is the smallest punishment you can get."_

I closed my mouth and nodded my head in acceptance.

"Very well." Elder Sylvester said. "Your hearing is done."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Just as I was about to leave, the door opened and in walked Jesse and Mike. I growled immediately. The two boys looked up with frightened expressions.

I felt Brittany come up behind me and grab hold of my chair.

"Wait." I said. "I wanna hear this."

I looked towards my dad who looked towards Elder Sylvester who nodded. Brittany wheeled my chair next to her seat and then sat down. Mike and Jesse walked to the middle of the room and looked up at the council stand.

"Blaine Anderson, please step up to the stand." Mr. Puckerman said.

Blaine's face went blank as he stood up and went to stand next to Mike and Jesse.

"Blaine Anderson, Jesse St. James and Michel Chang." Sue started. "You have all been accused of being apart of an illegal pack and kidnapping another wolf's mate. Do you accept these accusations?"

Blaine nodded his head. "Yes, I accept." He said as the other two boys stood silent.

"Well?" Sue said looking at them. "Do you accept the accusations?" She asked in an irritable voice.

Mike and Jesse looked at each other before nodding their heads also.

"Very well then." She continued. "You three joined a pack led by Arthur Abrams knowing it was illegal and you carried on with his plan of kidnapping Ms. Lopez's mate."

"We didn't know she was her mate." Jesse squeaked. "Artie would never tell us what was so special about her. We didn't even want to do it."

"Bullshit." I mumbled.

My father looked towards me and shook his head. I kept my mouth shut.

Sue, not pleased with being interrupted, continued. "But yet you knew that the pack was illegal and you still joined?"

Mike nodded his head. "Artie already had Sam in his control, so he used him to get us into the pack. Sam is _very_ intimidating when he wants to be."

Sue looked down not impressed. "I don't even need to hear this." She said. "You three are all guilty and-"

Mr. Puckerman leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"What?" She asked. My dad looked at her pleadingly. Sue sighed. "Fine. You three are all guilty. But," she said looking towards me. "I will let Ms. Lopez decide your fate since it was her mate who was the object of this whole thing."

I felt my eyes go big as I looked at my dad. He smiled and nodded.

"_Figured you would want to do something about this. Maybe keep Blaine out of trouble."_

I nodded my head as I looked towards the center of the room.

"I want Blaine to have the same punishment as me. But I want the other two to have their essence taken away forever."

Sue looked at me for a while before nodding her head. "As you wish." She said. "Send these four into the next room and have their essence removed."

My dad stood up from his seat and came down next to me. He grabbed hold of my chair and pushed me out of the room as the three boys followed.

"Thank you." I said to my father.

He smiled down at me. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. Just doing what a father should."

I smiled. Blaine came up next to me. "Thank you both so much." He said. "I knew my punishment would have been worse if you hadn't stepped in."

"No problem, I have to protect my pack members."

Blaine looked at me confused. "But I'm not a part of your-"

I looked at him with an amused expression.

"Are you serious?" He asked. "After everything, you want me to be part of your pack?"

I nodded my head. "You kept Brittany safe, which I will never be able to pay you back for, and you're an all around pretty cool guy."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks." He said.

My father stopped in front of a door. "Well kids." He said. "Here we are. Are you ready?"

Blaine and I looked at each other. "Yea," we said. "We're ready."

Blaine pushed my chair into the room as my father held the door open.

A doctor wearing scrubs was waiting at a table.

"These are the ones?" He asked.

My father nodded. "Yep."

"Okay." The doctor said. He came to us and rolled up our sleeves. He picked up a needle off the table and held it in his hands. "This'll only sting a little." He said as he stuck the needle into my arm.

I winced as I felt my essence being drained from my body. When he was done he picked up another needle and repeated the action on the boys. When he finished he took all of the needles and put them in a fridge.

"That's it." He said. "You're all good to go."

We all nodded and left the room. When we got into the hall, there were two big men standing outside the door.

"These two, gentleman." My father said as he pointed to Mike and Jesse.

The two men nodded and grabbed the two boys and dragged them down the hall.

"Where are they going?" Blaine asked.

"Well we can't run the risk of them exposing us, so we'll have to erase their memories. But not everything, just all things wolf related."

"But what about their parents?" I asked. "Aren't they born wolves too?"

My father nodded. "Well Mike's are. Jesse was changed by Sam though. We have everything set up for Mike so that he will be relocated into another family, a human family. He'll just live his life thinking those are his real parents. And Jesse can go back to his family like nothing ever changed."

We reached my room in the infirmary and my pack was standing around the room. They all turned when we entered the room. Brittany came up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said.

"Me too, you have no idea how nerve-wracking it's been since you were gone. But I'm just happy you're now."

"Well I hate to break up this love fest." Puck said. "But now that your essence is gone for the time being, who's gonna be the pack leader?"

I looked towards my dad.

"It's usually the second-in-command that takes the spot, but the leader can choose otherwise." He said.

I looked towards Puck. "Can you handle it?" I asked.

Puck smiled. "Hell yea." He said. "I was born to lead."

I shook my head as I smiled. "Don't make me regret this."

"Okay guys." My dad said. "We have to go now. Santana needs to rest and we need to get home and tell your families that you're all okay."

Everyone nodded. "I wanna stay here." Brittany said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." My dad said.

"Come on dad." I said. "I just got her back, I don't want her to go away again."

My dad looked at us and nodded. "Okay, but behave." He said as he and the pack started to walk out the door.

Once the door was shut I turned around and kissed Brittany. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she opened her mouth. I slid my tongue in and she moaned against my lips. I bit her lip lightly as I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"I can't wait until I get out of here. Then I can have you properly."

"It's always sex with you." She giggled.

"I was actually talking about officially making you my mate, but if you were thinking about sex, we could do that too." I smiled.

Brittany blushed as I stroked her cheek.

"I can't wait for that either." She said. "I've actually been thinking about it since Blaine told me that's what happens."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

She nodded. "Yea, I was thinking why it was taking you so long."

"Hey," I smiled. "I just found out you were my mate two days ago. That wasn't a lot of time."

She smiled and then frowned. She looked down towards her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I felt a kick in my stomach, but that shouldn't be happening."

I put my hand against her stomach and sure enough, there was a tiny kick.

"Well, wolf babies grow faster than human babies, so the pregnancy is shorter."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked.

"Depends on if you want to be pregnant for a long time or not. A wolf pregnancy is usually one to three months instead of nine."

"Wow." She said looking at her stomach.

"But one thing's for sure." I said.

"What?"

"This little wolf is strong as hell. It might be a soccer player or dancer." I said as I felt the strong thumps against my hand.

Brittany laughed. "Well it looks like you'll have you're hands full, won't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I'll be recovering from giving birth so you'll have to take care of the baby _and_ me for a while."

I stared at Brittany. "Yea, I'm starting to rethink this whole baby thing."


End file.
